Perfect Timing
by FG3OP16
Summary: Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant III is the crowned prince of Laconia, a small but prosperous country in Europe! Fitz is serving out the rest of his military duties when catastrophe hit, which forced him to meet Olivia Pope. Olivia, who just went though a terrible divorce and now she is on vacation with her son Ethan. Join Fitz and Olivia on their journey of love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my new story! I had writers block for a while. Now, I think I've gotten my groove back. I know I have a lot of stories going, but this ones been in my head since the Royal Wedding! It's tough being a midshipmen in the Navy and trying to find the time to write, but here ya go!

Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third sat across his mother Queen Catrina for brunch. He is the crowned prince of Laconia, a small but prosperous country in Europe. Fitz was very bright, he's a graduate of Oxford University and has his PhD from there. So technically he was a Prince and a PhD Doctor. Now as he and his mother sit in the flower garden, Fitz's mind is wandering off to his father.

"Fitzgerald, are you listening to me?" Fitz was brought out of his daydream as his mother called his name.

"Yes, of course mother."

"Then what was I talking about my son?"

"Ummm well...you...were….talking about….my well being mother…"

"Oh my son, when will you learn that you cannot lie to me…." Catrina smiled at her son.

"I'm sorry mother, I do not mean to be rude. I was just thinking about Father…"

"Oh, Fitzgerald he would be so proud of you. I wish he was here to see you now. My time as Queen is soon coming to an end, and it's time you found yourself a wife that can give me plenty of grandbabies to play with. My son….I have ruled too long by myself without your father, your time is near Fitz….."

"Mother, I am in no hurry to marry…..Why do I have to marry someone to become king? I can do this myself…."

"I know my son, but if you have someone to help you rule our country and to seek advice with…..it will be much better….To have someone you love by your side is like no other my son….." Catrina smiled at her son as she thought about all the women he's been with. There was plenty while he was in high school, but in university the rate was at its highest. Fitz changed women like he changed his clothes, but now he's calmed down a little now that he's carrying out his military duties at the Naval Air base, but Catrina still worried.

Just as Fitz was about to speak Teddy headed towards them. Prince Theodore Henry William Grant, the second born of Queen Catrina and King Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Second. While Fitz was the serious and quiet one, Teddy as they called him around the Palace was the happy go lucky type. He is currently studying at Harvard University and loves his life. Teddy feels for his brother, the pressure that Fitz is put under is something that he doesn't wish upon anyone else. Teddy is the one that understands Fitz's the most and is always by his side. No matter what Fitz's does, Teddy is always by his side.

"TEDDY!" Fitz gets up and hugs his brother. It seems as the semester has ended and Teddy was home early.

"BROTHER!" Teddy ran up to his brother and hugged him tight.

"I've miss you very much little brother! Look at you! Your hair has grown!"

"Yeah, I'm going to let it grow out! Maybe making a manbun." Teddy pretends to be serious and looks at his frowing mom.

"Why the frown mother? I think he'll look great with a man bun! Think of it Europe's first prince with a man bun! Queen Elizabeth will have a heart attack." Fitz laughs and looks at his mom.

"I'm just kidding mother, I shall cut it before I start my military duties for the summer." Teddy smiles at his mom. "Mother, you've gotten more beautiful since I left!"

"I've missed you Theodore….." Catrina starting crying and hugs his mother.

"I missed you more mother…." Teddy closes his eyes and hugs his mom tighter. Just as the three was about to sit down to eat their meal, Fitz alarm ranged and he had to leave.

"Sorry mother….Duty calls." Fitz kissed his mother on the cheeks and slapped Teddy up.

Olivia Pope was having an amazing time on vacation. She was finally free from her cheating husband and she got soul custody of her son. Olivia looked down at a sleeping Ethan. The Laconia was beautiful! A hidden gem of Europe. They were currently on the boat exploring the small country by boat. Olivia grew a little tired and dozed off to sleep with Ethan in her arms. When Olivia woke up Ethan was not by her side anymore.

"Ethan…." Olivia called out for her son. There was no response.

"Ethan….." Olivia called out again. No response. Now Olivia was getting concerned and she went up tp the captain who was drunk off his ass.

Now Olivia was in full panic mode, searching everywhere for her son. She got on the radio and sent out a distress signal. From her time in the Navy she knew what she was somewhat doing. Soon Laconia Coast Guard arrived and came aboard.

"My son! My son….I think he fell overboard….Please help me!" Olivia was hysterical.

"Okay, ma'am we will look for your son, but first we must get you to safety. There's an upcoming storm coming our way." Soon they arrived at what seems to be a Naval Air base.

"We are sending our Navy's best search and rescue team, we'll find your son ma'am!"

"I'm going with them!"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot allow that…."

"It's my son! I will go with them!" Olivia's voice grew louder.

"Madam….please….."

"NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HELP FIND MY SON!" Olivia was crying, yelling and struggling to get out of their arms.

"Let her go gentleman…." Olivia heard a baritone voice from behind them. She turned around to the sexiest man she'd ever seen. His bright blues eyes staring into her soul.

"Sir….."

"This woman's son is missing! She has every right to be upset and to join our search party!" Fitz yelled at the Coast Guard.

"But sir….."

"Let. Her. Go. And. She. Is. Coming. With. Us!"

The men looked terrified and nodded and went away.

"Thank you…." Olivia looked at the man in his uniform and gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me, we haven't found your son yet." The man smiled at her and made her heart melt.

"I'm Olivia….Olivia Pope…."

"I'm Fitz…..Now let's go find your son shall we?" Fitz held out his hand and Olivia took it and they both felt the electricity that passed through their bodies.

Fitz and his team got the helicopter ready and prepared. Olivia has informed them that Ethan was wearing a yellow life jacket and showed them pictures of the young boy. Fitz sympathized with her. Fitz studied Olivia and she is a beautiful woman. Absolutely flawless. Soon they were up in the air and searching for her son. An hour turned into two and Olivia was getting terrified now. What if she loses Ethan? He is her life. The weather was getting worse and still they couldn't find Ethan.

Just as they were about to give up, Fitz saw something yellow.

"Ace! Over there! It's him it's Ethan." Fitz yelled in excitement. Olivia cried out in joy as they headed towards Ethan. Ben was usually the person that would rescue the person in the water, but Fitz felt protective of Ethan in some way and told Ben he was going to do it himself.

"But, your highness….."

"No, Ben….I will rescue the boy. Ace, hold it steady." Fitz got ready to head down. Olivia went up to Fitz and hugged him.

"Please get him back safely….."

"Of course Livvie….." With that Fitz was lowered to where Ethan was. When Fitz reached the water and Ethan, the boy was unconscious. Fitz strapped him up and gave the thumbs up. They lifted Ethan first and then the strap came down for Fitz. When Fitz was almost up the strap broke. Fitz was quick to react and held onto the bar. The men inside panicked and worked on getting Fitz up. This was their Crowned Prince after all. Finally they were able to pull him up. Once he was up Olivia hugged him, thanking him a thousand times for saving her son.

Fitz smiled at her and nodded. They flew straight to the hospital where emergency medical crew was waiting for Ethan. They rushed him in and Olivia turned and cried in Fitz's arms. He walked Olivia over to the chairs that was there.

"He will be okay Livvie….I promise…..We have the best medical staff at St. James….."

"How do you know…..?"

"I know because this is the hospital entrusted with the lives of our Royal Family….." Fitz smiled at Olivia. A while later the doctors came out and called for Olivia. Fitz went to take a phone call, while Olivia went with the doctor.

"Ethan, should be fine ma'am. He has hypothermia and a concussion. We will keep him here for several days until he can recover on his own…..But other than that he has no serious injuries…."

"Oh thank GOD!" Olivia sighed in relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course ma'am. He's in room 209."

"Ms. Pope…." The doctor smiled at her. Just then Fitz came back.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" The doctor instantly bowed.

"Dr. Walker, no need for all of the formalities….."

"Sorry Your Highness…."

"No need for apologies….I take it that young Ethan is okay."

"Yes, sir…..It's been a while since we've seen you in here sir…." Olivia observed that Fitz looked sad when the doctor mentioned that he haven't been around.

Once the doctor left, Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Your Highness?"

"Allow me to fully introduce myself Ms. Pope….Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third….Crowned Prince of Laconia…."

A/N: There ya have it! Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

" Wait! Let me get this straight….You are the crowned Prince of Laconia?" Olivia asked in shocked voice. Fitz internally groaned because he was afraid Olivia was going to change around him now or worse become on of those gold diggers. Somehow he doesn't seeing Olivia doing that to him.

"Ahhhh...yes I am."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner, you dingbat!" Olivia slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for putting yourself in danger for my son and I when you are going to be this country's next king!" Olivia scolded him.

Fitz raised his eyes and laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to make sure that Ethan was well secured!" Fitz laughed.

"Next time don't do that fly boy!" By this time Fitz's Royal Guards have arrived and was amused by their Prince being scolded by this little women. There was a smirk on Tom and Hal's face. Olivia walked towards her sons room and paused.

"Thank you, Your Highness….Would you like to come to Ethan's room with me?" Olivia gave Fitz a small smile.

Fitz smiled and nodded.

"And Olivia….It's Fitz…." When Olivia entered the room and there was her little Ethan all hooked up on monitors and Olivia started to cry again. Fitz took her in his arms and she sobbed her eyes out. She almost lost him today and all of the events are catching up. Fitz walked them over to the couch by Ethan's bed and held Olivia. When she calmed down Olivia moved away from Fitz and he instantly missed having her in his arms.

"I am so sorry about that Your Highness…."

"Olivia….please call me Fitz…."

"But Your Highness, it's inappropriate…."

"Than let's be inappropriate….." Sensing that he might have made Olivia uncomfortable, Fitz dropped the subject.

"So Ms. Pope where are you from and how did you end up in Laconia?"

"I am from CaLifornia….. Just got through a nasty divorce…..I wanted nothing to do with him or his family…..I fought him tooth and nail to get sole custody of Ethan…..So after everything I just wanted a new start…..Ethan's only three so he can start fresh with me as well…..So now here we are….."

"My apologies about the divorce Olivia…..I don't know you that well, but I can tell that you are a strong woman….Ethan's very lucky….."

"I'm the lucky one….."

"Are you planning on staying in Laconia?"

"I'm not too sure yet…..I guess we'll have to see…."

"I guess we will….." Fitz smiled at Olivia. Just then Fitz got a signal from Tom that he is needed outside. He excused himself and went to Tom.

"Your Highness….the police needs a statement from the boys mother….it seems that the pilot was too drunk to even comprehend what had happened to the young boy….He's here sir…."

Fitz's blood was boiling.

"Where is he Tom?"

"He's in the waiting area sir…." Fitz nodded and headed that way. Tom quickly followed suit. When Fitz reached the captain he took him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ALMOST HAD THIS WOMAN'S SON KILLED! ALL FOR WHAT ALCOHOL? YOU CAN KISS YOUR BOAT AND YOUR LICENSE GOODBYE!" Fitz was too angry to realize the man was choking.

Olivia heard the yelling and she rushed to Fitz. That's when she reached him she say that the captain was choking and couldn't breathe. Olivia knew exactly what to do. A few nurses rushed over to Olivia to assist her. She quickly cut the man's throat at the right spot and placed the tube in his throat and soon he was breathing. Olivia counted to 10 and then put the man on the stretcher or more medical assistant.

"I want to fully beif attending doctor on the events that transpired and some issues I noticed with the captain. Make sure to have him fully sedated before you perform any of the procedures on him." The nurses all nodded and got to work.

Fitz stared at Olivia in amazement.

"You just saved this man's life…..Which in my opinion he did not deserve to!"

"All human being deserve a chance at life Your Highness….."

"I know….."

"No but…." Olivia put her index finger against his lips and there was the spark again.

"Where did you learn to do that….?"

"Allow me to fully introduce myself Your Highness…..Olivia Carolyn Pope Medical Doctor."

Fitz smiled and shook Olivia's hand.

"Ms. Pope….Your son is awake and is asking for you….." One of the nurses came over to Olivia and smiled at her. Olivia and Fitz walked over to the room and there he was.

"Hi….baby….." Olivia rushed over to her son with tears in her eyes.

"Hi….mamma…..My head hurts…."

"I know baby….I know, it will go away soon okay?"

"Okay mommy…."

"Ethan...baby….I want you to meet someone okay…."

"Okay mommy…."

"Ethan….this is Fitz….He saved your life…..When mommy was asleep you fell overboard and Fitz here saved you….And guess what?"

"What mommy…..?"

"He's a prince!"

"What's a Prince mommy?"

"A Prince is someone that is a leader and helps people who need help….."

"Woahhhh!"

"Hi….buddy…." Fitz smiled at the young boy and as the seconds pass he felt more protective of Olivia and Ethan.

"Hello Fieee!" Fitz and Olivia laughed at Ethan inapplicability of pronouncing Fitz's name.

"Thank you for saving me…." Ethan opened his arms and closed and opened his palms. This signals that he wants a hug. It shocked Fitz how adorable this little boy was. Fitz smiled and took the boy in his arms. Tom watched all this happen and was shocked.

In all of his years he'd never seen Fitz show affection to anyone except Prince Theodore and Queen Catrina. It was refreshing to see the Prince happy again. Fitz stayed with Ethan and Olivia for a few more hours until it was time for him to leave.

"No! Fieee don't leave us!"

"I won't be gone for long squart….I'll be back tomorrow I promise!" Fitz smiled at the boy and messed with his curls.

"Pinky promise?" Ethan held up his pinky. Fitz linked his pinky and smiled. Fitz got up to leave and turned to Olivia.

"Thank you soooo much for today again Your Highness….."

"No need to thank me for doing my job….And Olivia….It's Fitz…." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz on the cheeks.

"Till tomorrow Livvie…."

"Till tomorrow…..Fitz….." Fitz smiled like a little boy during Christmas and headed out. After he finished all the paper works and headed back to the Palace. News about Fitz saving Ethan's life was all over thr news. Queen Catrina was so proud of her son, but Tom has informed her that Fitz has taken a liking to the mother and her son.

Queen Catrina has also seen this woman saving the captain life, who was responsible for her son being overboard. When Fitz was going to walk to him room, Catrina spoke.

"I am proud of you my son and I am relieved you are okay….." Queen Catrina stroked her son's cheek.

"Thank you mother…."

"When the young boy makes a fully recovery….I would like to invite Ms. Olivia Pope and her son to dinner at the Palace, Fitzgerald."

"But of course mother." Fitz smiled at his mom and bid her goodnight.

Fitz showered and got ready for bed when he realized there was huge bruise on the left side of his ribs. The doctors tried to check on Fitz, but he would not let them. Now that the adrenaline was gone, Fitz flinched in pain. He slowly laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep, thinking of the person he could not get out of his mind. Olivia Pope.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my loves! Sorry about this late update. A little update on my life lol…...My squadron and I have left the Reagan and have arrived on the Carl Vinson! There we will spend the rest of our Midshipment. It is beautiful just like the Reagan, but with a few differences. I am so happy right now, this is my dream coming true and I love every second of it.

When Fitz woke up, his ribs were throbbing. He couldn't breathe properly. Fitz slowly got up and smiled at the thought of Olivia. God she was a beautiful woman. Fitz slowly dressed and headed down for breakfast. When he got down Teddy and his mother were already seated at the table. Fitz went over to his mother and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Good morning mother." Fitz smiled. He then went over to Teddy and slapped him up. Teddy had a smirk on his face and looked at Fitz.

"So brother….got anything you want to tell us?"

"Teddy, what do you want to to tell you?" Fitz playing coy.

"Well, mother I heard though a little bird that dear Fitz here was smitten by the doctor who's son he saved."

"I am not smitten over her!" Fitz threw a piece of toast at Teddy and then he flinched in pain.

"Fitzgerald why did you just wince in pain?"

"Oh, it's nothing mother….Just slept the wrong way."

"Fitzgerald, I am your mother and I know that wasn't just a "I slept the wrong way" wince."

"Sorry, mother I did not want to worry you….When I was rescuing young Ethan the rope broke and I landed on my left side of my ribs."

"You must get that looked at Fitzgerald…..You are not that young anymore….After All you'll be turning 40 soon." When Teddy heard his mother he choked on his coffee.

"You wound me mother." Fitz laughed and placed his hand over his heart.

"Please go get that checked out my son….."

"I will go after we finish here mother." Fitz smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, Fitz was eager to get to the hospital. When he was putting on his shirt he look at his left side and it looked bad.

When Fitz got to St. James and into Ethan's room it was only Ethan that was in the room.

"Hey squart!" Fitz slowly walked over and ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Hiiiiii FIEEEE!" Ethan yelled with excitement and opened and closed his fist, indicating that he wanted a hug. Fitz smiled and hugged the adorable boy back.

"How are you feeling today squart?"

"My head still hurts…..but better your here!"

"Well I'm glad that me being here made you feel better….." Fitz smiled at the young boy who was warming his way into his heart in a vast past.

"Where's your mom squart?"

"I don't know Fiee….A bunch of people came to get her and they were wearing white jackets...But she said I was safe here and she will be back soon…." Fitz laughed.

"You are too cute." Fitz smiled.

"Oh I know!" Ethan gave Fitz the brightest smile.

"Fie…."

'Yes, buddy?"

"Can you read me a story…?"

"Of course buddy, which book do you want me to read to you?"

"The jungle book!"

"Okay, the jungle book it is!"

"Fieee….My mommy….when she reads to me she sits besides me and snuggle with me…..Will you do that?" Ethan asked with his puppy eyes. Fitz couldn't resist him, even though he knew his ribs were going to hurt, but he would walk through fire to make this little boy happy.

"Sure, squart…." Fitz smiled and slowly climbed on the bed. Ethan snuggled into his left side and Fitz grinded his teeth because he was in so much pain. Fitz ignored the pain and started to read the story. Soon Ethan was asleep and Fitz looked down at the sleeping boy. He smiled and tried to get up, but the pain was too much to move. Fitz closed his eyes and let out a loud breath. About half an hour passed and Fitz wasn't doing too hot.

"Fitz….." Olivia came into the room and happy to see Fitz there. She read up on the prince and he seemed to have a reputation with women, so she had to be caucasus with him.

Although, Olivia's mother always taught her not to judge a book by it's covers. From what she witnessed so far, Fitz was a kind hearted man.

"Hi…..Livvie…." Fitz smiled at this beautiful woman. Olivia noticed right away that something didn't sound right with Fitz's breathing and voice.

"Fitz….are you okay….."

"Yeah….yeah I am fine!" Olivia not buying it walked over to Fitz and inspected him. All of a sudden Olivia pulled up Fitz's shirt and she was right, his ribs were injured.

"Oh my god! Fitz! You are not okay! Was this from yesterday?" Fitz gave Olivia a small smile and nodded.

"Why didn't you let the medical team check on you?" Olivia was upset that he was hurt because her and Ethan.

"Because….Livvie….I was more worried about you and Ethan…..What happens to me doesn't matter, but if I couldn't have saved Ethan….I wouldn't be able to live with myself…."

"Oh Fitz…." Olivia cupped his face and kissed his forehead. Olivia called for the nurses to bring in transport cot for the Prince is hurt. They lifted Fitz from Ethan's bed to go get X-rays.

An hour later the verdict was in Fitz had one rib clean break and the other two were fractured. Olivia notified the Naval Air base and Fitz's Commander of Fitz's conditions. She soon will have to talk to the queen about her son's health as well. But right now, Fitz was her main worry. As Olivia was getting ready to wrap Fitz's ribs up, she noticed how amazing his body looked. He had eight packs and his veins were popping out of his biceps. He was truly a greek god. Olivia looked at his chest and there was a tattoo of a quote on there. The quote said "Take a method and try it my son…..If it fails….Admit it frankly and try another…..But by all means try another….." ~King Fitzgerald (Father, Husband, and a boys hero). Fitz starred at Olivia with intense gaze.

"That was one of the last advice my father gave me before he died….."

"Oh….I am so sorry Fitz…..He meant a lot to you didn't he?"

"Yes, he did…..Some days I feel like it's impossible to breathe because how much I miss him…..He was my hero….."

"How did he die….?"

"That's I'm afraid to say is none of your business!" Fitz boomed.

"Oh i'm right….Sorry for being nosey…." Olivia face changed and Fitz sighed.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"I am so sorry Livvie….I didn't mean to raise my tone with you….It's just that my father is a tough subject for me….."

"It's okay Fitz….." Olivia smiled and began to rub ointment on Fitz to help with his pain. The Olivia sat Fitz up and began to wrap his body. When she was done Olivia gave Fitz some sleep medicine and pain medicine so Fitz could breathe better.

"Rest my prince….for you have done my son and I a grave service…." Olivia kissed Fitz's forehead and started to head out.

"Oh Fitz….By the way….I have accepted a position here at St. James hospital and will be here in Laconia for a while…." Olivia smiled and left the room to go to her sons. Fitz had a huge smile on his face, and with that he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was sitting in a empty conference room nervous as ever, afterall she is briefing the Queen of Laconia about her sons conditions. She could have gone to the Palace, but Olivia figured that the Queen would want to see her son. She smoothed out her white coat and fixed her hospital tag and too a deep breath. Then the door opened. The Queen entered and she was radiant. Olivia couldn't speak for a second because the aura surrounding the queen was awe inspiring.

"Good Afternoon your majesty….." Olivia cursed to greet the queen.

"Good Afternoon Dr. Pope...No need for all of the formalities dear….." Catrina smiled at Olivia. No wonder why her son was hooked, this girl was beautiful and classy.

"Please have a seat Your Majesty…." The queen smiled and sat down.

"Your Majesty….Prince Fitzgerald has suffered a clean break on his number two true rib and fractured the third and forth true ribs….His injuries worsened because he did not receive treatment right away…..I am at fault for that…..He is to take off from his military duties for at least a month and to be on bed rest for a week…..These are critical for his ribs and his recovery….."

"Understood Dr. Pope….I won't let him out of my side! Also, it is not your fault for my sons strubboness…" The queen laughed and so sis Olivia. 'That boy is just like his father…." The Queen looked sad and Olivia cleared her throat.

"So Dr. Pope….I see that you've accepted a position here at St. James Hospital….I am glad you are staying in Laconia for a while….."

"Yes, I am Your Majesty….My son and I are going to build a new life here…..I just have to take care of our living visas and our living situations….."

"Oh my dear don't worry about your Visa, I will have my assistants take care of such…..As for living spaces…...Would you and young Ethan like to be our guest at the Palace until you find a suitable living situation…..?"

"Oh no Your Majesty…..I possibly couldn't….."

"Nonsense my dear….Considered it handled! You and young Ethan shall stay at the Palace! I'll have my servants go fetch your languages and I expect you at our Palace once young ethan recovers!" The Queen has spoken and there was no argument with her.

"Yes, ma'am" Olivia smiled at the queen. For the remainder of her visit Olivia and the Queen bonded very well. The Queen was quite taken by Olivia and felt that she is the perfect woman for Fitz and to help him rule this country once she steps down. Now it was time to go see her son. Olivia walked Queen Catrina to Fitz's room and there he was lying peacefully on the bed. Olivia went over to Fitz and slowly rubbed his chest.

"Fitz….." Olivia quitely woke Fitz up. He instantly woke up in a panic but saw Olivia and signed and took her hand in his.

"Fitz…...your mother is here….." Fitz opened his eyes and smiled at his mom.

"Hello….mother….." He was still groggy from the medicine.

"My brave brave boy….." Catrina cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

"Mother…..I am not a boy anymore….."

"You will always be my little boy Fitzgerald…." The queen spoke softly.

"Yes…..I….know mother….." Fitz smiled and looked over at Olivia and smiled at her. Catrina observed the two and realized that Fitz looked at the way the love of her life looked at her once.

"Okay, my son since you are in good hands….I shall take my leave…..Dr. Pope it was a pleasure to meet you…..Please take good care of my son….." With that the Queen kissed Fitz's head and headed out.

"You have one amazing mom Fitz…"

"I….know….she's the best….."

"How are you feeling….."

"A bit groggy….."

"Okay….I want you to go back to bed okay….?" Olivia stroked Fitz's hair. He sighed and it calmed him.

"Livvie…..could you….possibly….do that until I fall asleep….?"

"Of course….." Olivia stroked Fitz's hair till he fell asleep. It wasn't long into Fitz drifted off with the look of content on his face. Olivia smiled and left his room. The next morning Olivia went to see her son and he was up and fussing to one of the nurses.

"What's wrong baby…..Why are you grumpy?"

"Nothing mommy….."

"Ethan James Grant….."

"Fie promised me that he come this morning!" Olivia finally understood why her son was grumpy and decided to take him for a little walk.

"Come on buddy….Let's go for a walk!" She picked up Ethan and headed to Fitz's room. When they got there Ethan got really excited and wiggled out of his mother's arms.

"FIEEE!" Ethan screamed and climbed onto the bed.

"Ethan, Fitz is hurt you have to be careful!" Olivia scolded her son.

'Sorry mommy and Fie…." Ethan held his hand down.

"Boo!" Fitz decided to lighten up the mood.

"Ahhh!" Ethan yelled as Fitz tickled him. Once the pain shot up Fitz stopped and Ethan snuggled on to Fitz side.

Olivia checked up on Fitz and the three talked and laughed for a while, but now Olivia was on the clock and she had other rounds.

"Come on baby… we gotta let Fitz get some rest…."

"No! Mommy! I want to stay with Fitz….."

"Baby….you can't..."

"But mommy….."

"It's okay Livvie….I think my recovery will be better if I had this little ball of fire next to me….." Fitz smiled and fist pounded Ethan.

"Okay...fine...Ethan you can stay!"

"Yes!" Ethan and Fitz high fived. Olivia shook her head and left the boys for her rounds. A week has passed and Ethan and Fitz were both being discharged today. The Queen already arranged for a car to pick them and take them to the Palace. By around noon everything was done and Fitz, Olivia and Ethan headed to the Palace. It was a thirty minute ride which was entertained by Ethan. Throughout the week him and Fitz have become inseparable, it was adorable to watch. The Palace looked beautiful, Olivia was in awe.

Once they arrived and got out Fitz came around the car and smiled at Olivia.

"Welcome to Linderhof Palace!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow…..Fitz the Palace is absolutely beautiful!" Olivia twirled around and was amazed by it. Fitz just smiled and looked on as Olivia was in awe by the Palace.

"Livvie, I want you to meet some people!" Olivia smiled and walked over to the people that's lined up.

"Livvie, this is Stephen, he's my best friend and my mother's chauffeur." Stephen smiles and takes Olivia's hand.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Pope!"

"Oh no please call me Olivia."

"Yes, ma'am"

"And this is his wife Abby, she is our Royal stylist and my other best friend. I wouldn't know what I'd do without them…."

"Yeah, I make sure this one looks good for his public outings! If it was up to him he'd just go with slacks and a button down!" Abby quipped. Fitz smiled at his friends. Throughout his life Fitz has learned that people wanted to be his friend because of his title, but Stephen and Abby were real. Stephen's father was the chauffeur before him and Abby's mother was their stylist. Stephen is ex-military special forces and once he retired he became the Queen's chauffeur, but Fitz's really had Stephen with her for the extra protection.

Abby went to Oxford with him and watched out for him.

"This is Quinn she will take care of all your and Ethan's needs for the duration of your stay! Need anything Quinn will take care of it all! Lastly, this is Charlie he's going to be your chauffeur!" Olivia smiled and greeted them nicely. As they were about to inside the Palace, a car pulled up.

"BROTHER!" Teddy smiled and got out of his car. Fitz smiled and shook his head.

"Livvie, this is….."

"Prince Theodore, the better and more handsome Prince." Teddy smiled. "And this is my girlfriend Isabella."

Isabell smiled at Olivia.

"Hello Dr. Pope! It's an honor to meet you! What you did for that man was incredible! I'm a huge admirer because I'm studying medicine at Harvard!"

"Oh my Gosh, Isabell that's amazing! I'll tell you it's tough, but never give up and keep striving! And please call me Olivia! Everyone, please…." Olivia smiled kindly at everyone. With that they headed inside the Palace. Fitz gave them the full tour of the Palace, and by the end of the tour Ethan was asleep in his arms. Once they laid Ethan down, Fitz, Olivia, Teddy, Isabell, Stephen and Abby decided to grab lunch.

The group had an amazing time and everyone loved Olivia. Olivia learned that Stephen and Abby had two kids and the younger one is a girl around Ethan's age. Teddy and Isabella have been together for five years and counting. Towards the end of the lunch the Queen arrived.

"Mother!" Fitz and Teddy stood up and went to their mom. Soon the rest stood and greeted the queen.

"Hello Olivia, I see that you've settled in! How do you like the Palace so far?"

"I love it Your Majesty! It's absolutely elegant!"

"I'm glad you love it my dear! Now tell me where is young Ethan?"

"He's asleep Your Majesty….."

"Of course, all this excitement must have worn him down!" The queen laughed.

"Before I head off to the meeting with the Prime Minister, I wanted you to know that I'll be hosting a Dinner in your's and Fitzgerald's name. You both have done this country a grave service to this country in the past several days…..Fitzgerald you know what to do…." The queen smirked and walked away. Fitz knew what his mother was up to and had to laugh because she definitely was something else.

The next few days Olivia and Ethan settled into the Palace, and Olivia was already getting along with Abby. For Fitz if he wasn't carrying out his Royal duties he would be with Olivia or Ethan. He was absolutely mesmerized by her and Ethan. There has been rumors about how the crowned Prince has found a love interest, but all was denied by the Palace PR team. Today was the day for the dinner and Abby was running around like a chicken without its head. She made sure she dressed the Queen, Fitz, and Teddy first. Then she went to Isabell and Ethan. When it was time for Olivia, Abby had a vision. After all Olivia was getting introduced to all of Laconia high ranking society tonight.

She needed to make Olivia look Elegant, Sophisticated, but simple. Abby didn't want Olivia to give the wrong impression. Once everything was finished it was time to head to the Dinner. The Queen, Fitz, and Teddy had to be there early to greet all of the guest. When Olivia arrived she and Ethan were about to head down the stairs when a man stopped her.

"How would you like to be introduced ma'am?"

"Oh….umm….Just Olivia and Ethan Pope….." The man looked at her in shock and nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Our guest of Honor Dr. Olivia Pope and her son Ethan Pope…." Everyone stopped talking and turned to Olivia. Fitz was talking to one of the Parliament members and his breath caught in his throat. She was simply beautiful. He reminded himself to thanks Abby later. She was in a simple white dress that laced around her neck. Fitz excused himself from the man and headed to Olivia. He reached her as she reached the last step. Fitz held out his hand and walked with her.

"You look ABSOLUTELY breathtaking….." Fitz gave her a kiss on the cheeks, which raised some eyebrows in the crowd.

"You don't look too bad yourself…." Olivia smirked. Fitz had on a black tux and a white undershirt, with his Royal scash and the Cross of honor around his next. He looked like a whole meal.

"FIEEEE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Ethan wanting some attention from his new best friend.

"Oh my apologies little man! I was quite taken by how beautiful your mom was! But look at you so handsome!" Ethan was also in a black tux, similar to Fitz and Teddy's. Just as Olivia was about to say something they were interrupted.

"Oh Fitz….who's this? You must introduce me to her." Olivia didn't know this woman, but she was sure that she didn't like her. Fitz looked annoyed and Teddy came over noticing her presents.

"Livvie….this is Amanda Jean Tanner."

"Olivia, You can call me Ms. Tanner." Amanda smiled but Olivia knew that girl was fake from a mile away.

"And you can call me Dr. Pope." Olivia clapped back politely.

"While your at it Amanda, you address us by 'Your Highness'" Teddy jumped in. That woman's been trying to trap Fitz, since she was a little girl and Teddy was not having it. Amanda made a noise and stomped away.

"Jesus, can't these people give us a break!?" Teddy complained.

"It's not over yet…...She haven't met Uncle Henry and his posse yet…." Fitz murmured. He spoke too soon as he saw his Uncle Henry headed their way. Now the Queen has arrived by their side and greeted Olivia.

"Hello Ms. Pope, I am Prince Henry Grant third in line to the throne. This is my son Prince Jacob Ballard Grant and my daughter Princess Gretchen Ann Grant. So what brings you to Laconia? Vacation?" Olivia can already tell something was sketchy about these three.

"Why all the questions brother? Let the girl get settled into the party." The Queen said with an unamused face.

"But of course, dear sister." Olivia could have sworn she heard anger out of this man, but she let it go since she wanted to get away from him asap.

"That is your uncle?" Olivia asked in shock, this man had the look of the devil.

"Yes, unfortunately…..God I can't stand him or his children. They are alway trying to undermine my mother! Amd he disrespected you!" Fitz was about to continue when Olivia cupped his cheek.

"Hey…..It's okay….I'm a big girl…..I can handle myself…." Fitz sighed into her hand and nodded. The rest of the dinner went well and now it was time to give Olivia and Fitz their medals.

Olivia received the medal of Courage and Knowledge, while Fitz received the Medal of Bravery. When the Dinner was over, Fitz and Olivia took Ethan to bed and decided to go for a walk. While they were leaving for their walk, Prince Henry and his children were getting into their car.

"Look at that idiot praying that colored girl around. And she has a child? What has happened to our country? Our plan must be put in place now? It's time for the right Prince to be the crowned one. Jacob, I promise you….You will be our next king." Jacob nodded and smirked.

"After our plan, I'm sure I will be father!" Henry got on the phone and made some phone calls.

The next morning the Queen decided that she and Olivia will have breakfast out in the town. They were walking around the boardwalk when Olivia caught sight of the drunk Captain that Olivia rented the boat from. She was glad he was okay. Olivia noticed a change in the Queen's demeanor as he got closer. As they got closer the captain seemed to be in shock.

'Kitty…."

"August….." There stood the love of Queen Catrina's life.

A/N: There it is! What do you guys think? Prince Henry is up to something! What do you think their plan is?


	6. Chapter 6

FLASHBACK TO 41 YEARS AGO

Princess Catrina breathe in the smell of the sea as she's standing on the boardwalk admiring the beautiful country of Laconia. She was engaged and soon to be married with Laconia crowned Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Second. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but they've been friends since they were young and Catrina didn't mind. Her parents were the King and Queen on Denmark and she was the second born. Since her parents and Jerry's parents were very close they decided to arrange their marriage so she can be Jerry's suitable queen. Laconia laws were very complicated and only of Royal blood could become the monarch or marry into the family.

Although Princess Catrina was not thrilled she accepted the marriage proposal, but her only condition was that she be able to send a month by herself in Laconia by herself and just bond with the people of the country. Afterall once Jerry's parents hand over the throne she is going to be their queen. It's better if she was able to relate with its people. Two days after the month would be her wedding. Catrina has always lived a private life and was the only one in her family to graduate university, it was easy being the second born. Less responsibilities and she was able to focus on her studies more. For her brother he had more responsibilities and had to have tutors.

Catrina place her purse besides her and decided to sit on the wooden railings, as she was swinging herself over she knocked off her purse and it fell into the water. Catrina let out a small squeal and it caught the attention of August Rashford. He realized what had happened and jumped in to retrieve the purse. When he came back up she was already waiting for him ashore. When August got a clear look at her she was absolutely stunning. One of the most if not the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She reeked of radiance and poise.

"Oh my Goodness! Thank you so much kind sir!" Catrina couldn't help but hug this stanger with bright beautiful eyes.

Once their bodies made contact it was like pure magic.

"No need to thank me, I'm glad I was able to retrieve it for you ma'am!"

"Oh not please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." Catrina smiled.

"Sorry about that! I just left the Navy and I guess I haven shaken the formalities yet…." August rubbed the back of his head.

"Cat…."

"August….." they shook hands and smiled at each other.

"So, what brings you to Laconia?"

"How'd you know I'm not from here?"

"Well….everyone in Linderhof, Laconia has a slight British accent and you don't…..Also, Laconia in general is a small country which means everyone knows everyone's families." August smiled.

"I guess you've lived here your whole life?"

"Not entirely….I've been in the Laconian Navy since I was 18 and I just retired. I have no family so, I decided I buy a boat and live on it….." August give Cat a big smile. "Would you like to see it?"

"See what exactly?"

"My boat….I could take you out to sea….."

"I'd love that….." From then on Catrina spent every day of the month with August. They sailed around the country and eventually caught feelings.

August took her around Laconia and let her meet all types of people of the country. Catrina was very blessed. Within a month they have fallen completely in love with each other and were attached hip to hip. It was a week before her month was up that reality came crashing down. She was getting married to Jerry and it was time she told August the truth. He had gone out to get them some breakfast and Catrina took a deep breath as she heard him climb aboard. August came into the kitchen and looked at his Kitty. That was his nickname for her.

He noticed that she looked troubled and wanted to know what he can do to make her feel better. He was going to marry this woman and have lots of children with her.

"What's the matter Kitty…?"

"Auggie….."

"Baby…?"

"Auggie…...I haven't been completely honest to you about who I really am…."

"Kitty what are you talking about….." August laughed nervously.

"I am Princess Catrina Isabell Niella of Denmark…" Just as Cat was about to continue August finished her off.

"Soon to be married to Prince Fitzgerald the Second….." Then silence passed them. Cat tried to touch August but he flinched and stepped back. He was so hurt.

"What was I just some conquest for you? Some last hoorah before you get married and become Jerry's wife?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I LOVE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Do I?!"

"Auggie….."

"No please….I just need to be alone right now….." August left a crying Catrina in the boat. When he returned Cat was asleep in the bed. Even when she looked troubled she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. August shook her awake and they stared into each other's eyes. Cat reached up and kissed him. Their tongues duled like they were starving for each other. August made passionate love to his Cat, someone whom he could not live without. This was their first time having sexual intercourse and it was amazing. He was her first and forever.

After they were done making love Cat saw that August was crying.

"Auggie….."

"Please don't marry him Kitty…...Marry me….Choose me…...I love you so much…..Let's elope where no one can find us! Sail around the world with me…..Please Kitty…..I'm begging you….." August cried and kissed his Cat passionately.

"Okay….Auggie okay….."

"I love you so much….."

"I love you more…..More than you'll ever know….." August fell asleep in Cat's arms and she was content.

Cat was conflicted, she knew what would happen to August if she eloped with him. They would be found in a matter of time, he would be stripped of all of his military accomplishments, made into a villain, and more. She couldn't let that happen to him. Not her August. Cat's mind was made up. She got up and got dressed. Cat wrote August the longest letter she's written anyone and left for the Palace. A few days later she married Jerry and nine months later Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third was born and he had the brightest bluest eyes.

PRESENT

"Well if you excuse me….." August made an attempt to get by, but the queen stopped him.

"Auggie….."

"Your Majesty…..My name is Agust your Majesty." August spat at the queen. He will never forget how he felt of the morning of finding her gone. It crushed him to see her so happy with her husband. Olivia sensing the tense air stepped in.

"August…..I don't know if you remember me….."

"Of course I do…...I just want to say that I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart of all the pain and trouble I've caused you and your son…...Now at days the only friend or family I have is the bottles of Jack…..I also want to thank you for saving my life….I want you to know that I Am seeking help with my drinking….."

"I'm really happy to hear that August….." Olivia gave the elderly man a warm smile which he returned. August bowed to the Queen/love of his life and left. The two watched him walk away, and just as The Queen was about to saw something Olivia stopped her.

"You don't have to tell me or explain anything Your Majesty…..Shall we go settle down for breakfast?" Queen Catrina was relieved by Olivia's response and was amazed. She was perfect for her son. When they returned home they saw Fitz was playing Football with Ethan.

Olivia got teary eyed because she saw how happy Ethan looked and forgot how much he craved/needed a father figure in her life. Now she was getting way ahead of herself. The Queen when over and said hello to the boys and headed inside to start her daily duties. Olivia went over to Fitz and scolded him.

"You mister! You know you aren't supposed to do any physical activities!"

"Come on Livvie….You know I can't say no to that adorable face….." Fitz defended himself.

"Plus, it's about time Ethan learned how to play Football!" Fitz pounded his chest and kicked the ball up and caught it.

Ethan giggled and did the same.

"YES! YOU DID IT SQUART! I'm proud of you!" Fitz high fived Ethan.

"Mommy snack!" Ethan requested.

"Okay buddy head inside and I'll make you a snack." Ethan yelled yay and ran into the Palace.

"Hi…." Fitz turned to her.

"Hi…."

"Go out on a date with me tonight!" Fitz exclaimed.

"What?"

"Go out on a date with me tonight!" Fitz said it again.

"Fitz….."

"Please….." Olivia sighed, smiled and nodded. Fitz did a fist bump and ran inside the Palace. Before she left for the hospital they discussed that he would pick her up from the hospital and take her to the mysterious place. All day all Olivia could think about was Fitz and their upcoming date. Before she knew it Fitz texted her that he was here. Olivia got changed and fixed her makeup, then headed out. She was dressed in a beautiful white sundress and looked amazing. Fitz was in khakis shorts and a white linen button down.

"Hi….."

"Hi….."

"You look absolutely breathtaking….." Fitz sighed and kissed her cheeks.

"Why thank you….You don't look too bad yourself….." Fitz smiled and took her hand. They entered his Tesla and headed towards the mysterious place. During the ride Fitz and Olivia had amazing conversation and when they arrived to the place it was beautiful. Fitz took her to the family vineyard.

"Fitz….this place is amazing….."

"I love it here Livvie….Laconia best wine is made here…..Come….you must be hungry! But before we drink the wine you got to do some work Princess!" Fitz smirked and pointed at the large wooden pool like barrels. They were filled with grapes.

"Are we making wine?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Why yes, yes we are." Fitz smiled and went over to wash his feet and Olivia proceeded to do the same. Afterwards they stepped into the pool of grapes. Off they went stomping away. It wasn't until Fitz accidently flicked some smahed grapes onto Olivia that she paused and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God! Livvie, I am so sorry….."

"It's okay...Fitz….." Olivia said sweetly, too sweetly. Fitz smiled and then was surprised by smashed grapes hitting his face. Olivia laughed and giggled. That started a grape war between them. By the end both Fitz and Olivia were covered in grapes and he tackled her into the grapes. Olivia was laughing so hard she snorted, which caused Fitz to laugh some more before the pain of his ribs shot up. Olivia quilted down and met Fitz gaze.

Their faces inched closer and closer to each other and finally their lips touched, which transformed into a beautiful kiss.

A/N: There you guys have it! Let me know what you think! Any prediction on what's going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry guys, I've had a really busy week and I've had to work double shifts on the Carl Vinson this week. Also, a lot of meetings because of our AMAZING Commander and Chief. So, all that being said I am pooped, but I wanted to give you guys an update before I head to bed. Thank so much sticking with me. I appreciate it!

Olivia pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Fitz. He truly a beautiful man. She could get lost in his eyes. Fitz gave Olivia a shy smile and looked down at the state their in.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go back to the palace and have dinner there….." Fitz laughed and bent down to peck her lips again.

"Wow…."

"Wow….."

"Your so beautiful Livvie"

"Fitz….."

"No, Livvie…..When I first saw you I couldn't breathe because how much I was taken by your beauty. I saw how upset you were and I just wanted to take it all away. When I see you interact with Ethan I'm mesmerized because you are such a good mother. All my life girls have thrown themselves at me because of my title and money. But you...you… My beautiful Livvie, you don't care about any of that….You care for me and that makes me the luckiest man alive…..I want you to be mine. Will you please be mine?"

"Fitz…"

"I know that dating me will not be that easy because of my Royal duties and such, but I promise I will fight for us…" Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Is that a yes….?" Fitz asked excitedly.

"Yes…"

"YES! WOOOOOO!" Fitz yelled in excitement. Fitz saw Tom and Hal coming up the hill because of the comotion and he waved at them.

"It's okay guys! But this amazing woman just agreed to be my girl!" He smiled brightly. Tom and Hal nodded. Honestly they were happy to see their prince harry and the light back in his eyes again. After the King's death it was hard to the young prince. By the time the couple got back to the Palace, Ethan was asleep on the Queen's lap and she was reading quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Your Majesty! I am so sorry! Here let me take Ethan…."

"No need for apologies my dear…..Young Ethan is a delight. He asked me if I could read to him and here we are." Catrina laughed and looked down at the sleeping boy that she was quite fond of.

"Thank you so much again….."

"It was my pleasure my dear…." Olivia picked up Ethan from the Queens lap and took him to his room. Olivia and Fitz both tucked Ethan in and left his room afterwards. As the weeks passed by Olivia and Fitz went on more dates and they became closer. Sometimes they would bring Ethan and sometimes they would go on double dates with Teddy and Isabel. The media have always been questioning the Princes love life, but the Palace still denies that Fitz is in a relationship with Olivia.

The younger generation was all about the relationship, but the older more conservative people of the country were not in support. The Lords and Ladies of Parliament have been making some noises and Fitz was not amused. He sat down for breakfast and slammed his iPad down.

"MOTHER DO YOU SEE WHAT THEY ARE SAYING ABOUT LIVVIE?" THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"I know Fitzgerald….I don't like it more than you do, but you know how the old bloods are…...They are stuck in their ways and think they are always right…...But it does not make it anymore right….."

"Olivia, my dear I am so sorry…"

"No, it's okay Your Majesty I understand…..Not everyone will agree with our views. I guess we are going to have to look past the negativity…"

"Livvie…."

"No….it's okay Fitz….Don't get yourself so worked up over this….." Fitz walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead.

"Fitz….I was thinking….Promise you won't be mad…...I think it's time for Ethan and I to move out of the Palace…..We have more than exceeded our welcome…..Before you say anything…...I've found a house and I was wondering if you want to come look with me….."

"Did I do something wrong…..Why do you want to leave Livvie…..?"

"No! Of course you didn't do anything wrong…..I just think that it's time babe….." Olivia looked up at Fitz and cupped his cheeks. Fitz sighed and nodded. They made plans to go look at the house that Olivia was interested after they both got home from work. The day passed by fast and before she knew it Fitz was already calling her. When Olivia excited the hospital the paparazzi stormed her and Tom had to come escort her to the car. That was how her life was for the past month. But the only thing that Olivia loved was that Fitz would always drop her off and pick her up from the hospital. It was like their thing.

It was a half hour drive from the hospital but once they reached it the house was beautiful. It was small and had a perfect view out to the sea, and a few meters away there was a lighthouse. The neighbors were far enough to give Olivia and Ethan space, but enough to see human interaction. When they went into Olivia automatically fell in love. It was perfect. Fitz walked up to her and spoke.

"I hate to say this, but this house is perfect….."

"I know…..I think I want this house baby….."

"Okay….."

"Okay….." The following day the Palace announced Olivia and Fitz's relationship. Confirming the rumors.

Came Saturday Olivia, Ethan, and Isabell were at a Polo match that Fitz and Teddy were participating in. They were playing for charity and it was a beautiful day out. This was the first event Fitz and Olivia would be seen as an official couple. Ethan was adorably dressed in a mini Polo uniform and ready to cheer for Fitz. Olivia and Isabella looked beautiful in their sundress. The press was going wild. Once the match was won by Fitz and Teddy's team the brothers came to their women.

Fitz picked up Ethan and twirled him around. Ethan laughed and squealed. Fitz rested him on his him and kissed Olivia on the lips.

"You played amazing babe…." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, Fieee you were a monterrr(monster)! Fitz laughed and kissed the young boy on the forehead. Tonight was also Olivia and Ethan last night at the Palace so the queen was hosting a casual dinner for everyone. In the Rose Garden it was Olivia, Ethan, Fitz, Teddy, Isabell, Stephen, Abby and their kids. Since the kids were in the same age rage they got along pretty well.

They were currently playing tag with Stephen, but Stephen was getting tired. So he motioned Fitz to take over.

"Come on Daddy don't leave the game!" Stephen younger son yelled.

"Daddy's tired buddy! Uncle Fitz is taking over!" So Fitz snuck up on Ethan and scooped him up in his arms.

"AHHHH DADDY STOP!" Fitz frozen when he heard that and almost dropped Ethan. Stephen laughed and looked at Fitz. He didn't say anything just froze.

"Fitz! Did you hear him? He just called you Daddy…." Stephen joked.

"Shut up Stephen!"

"Woah, okay sorry Daddy." Stephen teased Fitz. He shook his head and joined Abby at the table. About fifteen minutes later dinner was served and everyone was gathered around. Olivia noticed something was off with Fitz, and made a mental note to ask him later if he was okay. As they were eating dinner conversation was flowing and Fitz was quite.

"So, Fitzgerald when are you going yo marry this girl?" The Queen asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, Fitz she's amazing so let's get cracking." Teddy joined in. Then Stephen and Abby joined in as well.

"We've only been dating for two months, so everyone relax." Fitz spoke out of nowhere and left the table. Olivia was shocked as well and excused herself and went after Fitz.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so last chapter I sarcastically said that our president was amazing. I did not actually mean he was amazing. We have had so many security meetings and had to smooth things over with our South Korean colleagues because of the mess he created! Although I am a Republican, I am not a Trump supporter. There was at least ten people who messaged me and telling me what kind of a shitty person I am. I just want to remind you guys that I do not get paid to write and that I try to find time to update while being deployed. There was one person who called all of us military personals "Dumbass and murderers" which was way out of line. I can guarantee you I or my fellow service members are not "Dumbasses". I am student of Cornell University and a Triple major in Chemistry, Biology and Psychology. You don't know how it feels when you are risking your life protecting this great nation and I get that on fanfiction of all places. If you don't like me as a writer or my stories DO NOT READ THEM. Instead of harassing me and putting down my spirits. I'm not going to lie I almost stopped writing, so for the next time if you want to talk politics and call me a shity person, I strongly advice you to get lost.

When Olivia finally caught up with Fitz he was staring off into the night.

"FITZ! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT BACK THERE?"

"Olivia….not now….."

"Not now…..Not now? And don't think I didn't see you freeze up when Ethan accidently called you 'Daddy'...Look Fitz I'm not asking you to be his father, Fitz. So you can relax. You knew that with me come Ethan and just because we've been together for two months I'm asking you to adopt him or marry me. I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself and my son. Also, I'm not one of those bimbos that are after your money. So don't worry I'm not trapping you into marriage." When Fitz didn't say anything, Olivia sighed and wiped her tears.

As she was walking away to leave Fitz grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry…." Olivia folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I just got scared…...My father died when I was ten….I have no idea how to father a kid because I never really had one…..I loved my dad so much…..When Ethan called me 'Daddy' I got scared because I wouldn't be able to give him the fatherly love…...That what if I died and Ethan went though the same thing…And I know that you aren't one of those girls. For the first time in my life I have someone who genuinely want to be with me and cares about me…..." Olivia eyes softened and she wiped Fitz's tears.

"You've already been a great role model and a male figure that Ethan needed…..He hang on every word you speak Fitz…..I'm not saying you have to be his father…..All I'm saying is that he's a young boy who is seeking for a male figure in his life. If you don't want to be that it's okay….."

"No…..I want to be, but I don't want to mess up or not know how to….."

"Just keep doing what your doing…." Olivia smiled at Fitz and they stared at each other for awhile. Then Fitz leaned down to kiss Olivia. Soon their kiss grew passionate and their tongues were battling for dominance. Fitz pulled back grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to his room.

Once they reached there Fitz grabbed Olivia and slammed her against the door. He then attacked her neck. Olivia was sure there was going to be a love bite there. Then he pulled off her dress and undid Olivia's bra. Fitz put one nipple into his mouth and played with the other. After he was done he let Olivia's nipple go with a pop and they moved to the bed. Olivia took off Fitz's shirt and quickly worked on his bed. This would be the first time they would have sexual intercouse and she was lust filled. Once Fitz was fully naked Olivia eyes widened on how big he was.

She knew he was going to be big, but this was WOW. Fitz went to grab a condom, and Olivia halted him.

"I'm on the pill…." Fitz smiled and lowered himself to Olivia's stomach. He kissed her there and trailed his kisses down. Soon he reached where he wanted, within seconds he was eating her like it was his last meal on earth. Olivia's eyes rolled backwards as she was filled with pleasure. He made her cum twice before moving back up and raining kisses all over her face.

Fitz stopped and gave Olivia a lingering kiss.

"You ready….?" Olivia smiled and nodded. Fitz slowly eased himself in and they both groaned of ecstasy. Fitz slowly started to move because he knew he was bigger than most men so tonight was all about her. After a little Olivia wanted it fast and hard.

"Harder Fitz." That's all Fitz needed to hear as he picked up the pace and pounded into Olivia. She was scratching his back and moaning Fitz's name like he was Zeus. Twenty minutes later Fitz finally came and he collapsed onto to Olivia. She put her arms around him and brushed his sweaty curls.

Fitz got off of Olivia and went into the bathroom. He brought back a washcloth and cleaned his Livvie up. When he was done, Fitz climbed into bed and pulled Olivia into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and there was a comfortable silence. Soon the couple fell asleep. When Olivia woke up again she saw Fitz standing by the window staring off in his own little world. She got up and went to hug him from behind. Olivia kissed his back and spoke.

"What are you thinking about…..?"

"My father…..Over There in the courtyard is when he first taught me how to play football(soccer)...Him and I always kicked the ball around every afternoon….."

"How did your father die…..?" Fitz tensed up and turned around.

"That is a story for another time my love…."

"Why don't you want to talk about it….." Fitz flinched and backed away.

"Please….Livve…." Knowing that she pushed a little too far, Olivia signed and went to stand in his legs. Fitz put his head on her stomach and sighed. Olivia hugged him and it gave Fitz comfort. Next morning Fitz woke up and he signed in relief because his Livvie was still in his arms. Since it was moving day for Olivia and Ethan he knew he had to get Olivia up.

Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead and rubbed her arms. Olivia stirred and smiled. She reached up and kissed Fitz.

"Morning Baby…." Fitz smiled.

"Morning…" The couple kissed again and it led to morning sex. An hour later the couple was dressed and headed down to breakfast hand in hand. When they arrived in the room, Teddy had a smirk on his face. He knew what exactly went down between his brother and Olivia. Heck the whole palace could hear them. Olivia blushed and hid her face in Fitz's arm. Ethan who was on the Queen's lap as she fed grapes to him caught sight of his mom and ran to her.

"MORNING MOMMY!" He hugged her as Olivia picked him up.

"Morning Fieee!" Ethan motioned that he wanted to be Fitz arms.

"Morning buddy…." Fitz smiled and kissed the little boys forehead.

"Are you otay(okay) from yesterday…..Did I make you mad…."

"Buddy, Oh my god NO! You could never make me mad….."

"Otay…." Ethan smiled and hugged Fitz again. When the couple sat down, Ethan sat on Fitz's lap and ate his breakfast from there.

"Olivia my dear, I expect to see your face around this palace…..Just because you have a house now does not mean you are not welcomed here….We sure are going to miss you….."

"I'll miss you to Your Majesty…"

"Olivia, how many time do I have to tell you please call me Catrina or Cat….." Catrina smiled

"I am sorry Your Majesty…..I just am more comfortable calling…." As Olivia was about to finish her sentence, Catrina stopped her.

"Please…..I insist….."

"Yes, ma'am…." Once breakfast was done. Teddy, Isabell, Fitz and Ethan went to grab the bags. Within half an hour they were on their way to the new house. Fitz had the house decorated and ready to live in as a surprise for Olivia. When they opened the door, her mouth flew opened. The house was decorated perfectly, just how she wanted. The living had a fireplace and the furniture looked beautiful. Fitz had Ethan on his shoulders and led him to his room. Fitz opened the door and Ethan mouth flew opened. The room was cream colored and the wall behind Ethan's bed was a soccer field. It was a football themed room and Ethan was living.

He was exactic. Then there was a upper bunch where Fitz told him that it was his hideout. Ethan went up and it was freaking out. It had a soccer let and a few balls lying around. It also had a love sac and a lot of books next to it. Then there was a TV and a gaming system. Ethan came back down and launched himself onto Fitz.

"I love you Fiee….."

'I…..love...you….too...buddy…." Fitz teared up a little. He would do anything for this little boys happiness and it scared him a little. The group spent the whole day getting Olivia and Ethan settled in. Once dinner was finished it was time for Fitz to leave and Ethan was quite.

He thought he was losing another daddy too. He was clinged in Fitz arms.

"Please...don't go Fie….."

"I gotta buddy….I have work tomorrow….."

'Promise...you….will be back….."

"I'll be back everyday…..I promise…." Fitz hugged Ethan tightly.

"I love you buddy…."

"I love you too Fie….." Fitz let Ethan down and he ran to his room.

Fitz went over to Olivia and took her into his arms.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for us….."

"It is I who should be thanking you….You and Ethan brought meaning back into my life…." Olivia cupped Fitz's cheek and kissed him soundly. Fitz smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Olivia stood by the door as she watched Fitz leave. She realized how much she was falling for her handsome Prince.

At the Palace August was sitting as he was forced to come here by the Royal Secret Service. They led him into a office and he knew who wanted to see him. A minute later Catrina walked in. She looked as beautiful as the day he met her. He missed her but when she left and married Big Jerry it completely broke his heart. He turned to alcohol and there they were.

"Auggie….."

"Don't Catrina….."

"August…."

"Why did you bring me here? Huh? WHY?" He yelled as a member of the Service poke his head in and the queen gave him a nodd.

"I just wanted to apologies Auggie…..For everything….."

"You know I came to see you after Fitzgerald was born…..Because I had this feeling that I couldn't get rid of….And I missed you so much….I needed to see the boy…...Before I could reach you there was a bag put over my head and I woke up with a light shining in my face. And who do I see…..The King and Queen of Laconia…..They told me that they knew about us and why I wanted to see you….They told me think closely of what I was going to do and of the child's life…..My son…..My boy…..He deserved better…..So they threatened me and fed me all these lies…...So yes….I know that Fitzgerald is mine…..I've watched my son grow up from afar calling another man his father…...I saw how close they were and it broke me…..I am hurt Kitty….So hurt…..And I don't want to live like this anymore…..Please….."

"Okay….Auggie….Okay….We'll tell him together soon….." Then came a shocked sound from the door.

"Mother….."


	9. Chapter 9

"Theodore….."

"Mother….please tell me what I just heard isn't true…"

"Fitz isn't my brother…Mother how could you!"

"Theodore, he is your brother in every way…..Don't ever say that…..Please I beg of you to not say anything to him…Please my son…..August is the love of my life…..I was so in love with him before I met your father….."

"Okay, mother…...Whatever happens I hope you know that Fitz deserves that thorne and is the best person to rule Laconia…...I do not want it mother and we must do everything we can to change our royal rules…..You know that if this gets out….What it'll do to him…..We have to make sure it doesn't and to change our rules…"

"We will try our best my son…"

"So when do you guys plan on telling Fitz…?" Teddy asked in a small voice. This will definitely destroy his brother. Teddy knew how much Fitz loved their dad by just the way he talked about him. Unfortunately for Teddy he was only a year old when their dad died. Well his dad now. By the stories that Fitz used to tell him he wished he would have gotten to know him.

"Soon….."

"Well mother you better do it sooner than later…..You know how Fitz was close to father…"

"I know my son…." Catrina looked sad.

"Kitty….." August couldn't stay mad at the woman he love anymore. He opened his arms and Catrina went into them. Teddy cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mother…..Goodnight….." Teddy seeing that August and his mother have a lot to talk about. Teddy walked out of the room and headed back to Fitz. He sighed before he reached Fitz.

"Hey, what took you so long Teddy? And where's mom?"

"Ahhh…..yeah sorry bro she's busy….." Teddy cleared his throat.

"Are you okay little bro?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…..Come on let's go get a drink! I'm beat!" Teddy put his arm around Fitz's shoulder. Fitz laughed and nodded. Knowing what he knows now Teddy observed his older brother. They were complete opposite, while Fitz had brown curly hair like August, Teddy had straight blond hair like his mother. Their mother had bright green eyes and Teddy had grey eyes. He hugged his brother closer as he felt for the man. Fitz all of a sudden put him in a headlock and the two brothers started to wrestle. Fitz truly loved his little brother and would do anything for him.

As the days past Olivia, Fitz and Ethan fell into a routine. Olivia's been given the evening shift senior attending and so Fitz would go over to her house on his lunch break from the Naval Air base and then afterwards he would drop Olivia off at the hospital. Ethan would rather spend a couple of hours with Fitz when they didn't have much to do at the base, but they they were busy Fitz would send him back with Tom or Hal to spend time with Abby and the children. When her shift was done Fitz would come pick her up. Teddy or Isabell would be at the house watching Ethan as Fitz went to pick up Olivia. Olivia and the Queen would always have brunch on Tuesday if the Queen's schedule would be light. She had the weekend off so Saturday nights were dinners at the Palace. The couples sex life was great, the more often they have sex the the closer they got. By now Olivia paid no attention to the media and the news cycle. They can say whatever they want about her but she knows she really care about Fitz and that's all that matters.

Three of them are like a little family now. Ethan haven't made the mistake of calling Fitz 'Daddy', but Olivia prayed that he doesn't start asking questions because she didn't want to spook Fitz. Ethan and Fitz are inseparable. Ethan has become obsessed with football(soccer), sometimes Fitz would take him to football matches. It was so cute Ethan would be dressed in his little football uniform and Fitz would pick him up and they would go. The Lord and Ladies aren't fond of Fitz and Ethan's relationship because in their eyes their Crowned Prince shouldn't be dating a divorcee let alone someone with a child.

Summer has passed by like a breeze. Now they were entering August. In two weeks there would be the annual Royal ball. Fitz and Olivia were cuddled on the couch and Ethan on the other side of Fitz. He looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. Turned to Olivia and smiled.

"I know that I already asked you to the ball, but I think Ethan should join us too."

"Are you sure…..I don't wan….."

"No, Livvie….I really care about Ethan and want him to feel accepted….."

"Okay….."

"Okay….." That night led to amazing rounds of sex. The two weeks flew by so fast that today was the day before the Ball.

The Queen has insisted that Olivia and Ethan spend the week leading up to the Ball at the Palace. The Palace was buzzing. Everyone was excited and had a pep to their steps. Abby was working hard to fine Olivia the perfect dress and she finally found it. It just arrived for altercations. She called Olivia in and when Olivia walked into the room her breath hitched. It was a beautiful dress. This was the first time Olivia and Fitz would attend as a couple to a Royal event. The dress looked like Cinderella's dress. It was light blue and had a diamond band around it. It was elegant and bold like Olivia.

"Do you like it? It's by Alexander McQueen!"

"Do I like it? I LOVE IT ABBY! THIS IS BREATHTAKING!" Olivia was in awe. Abby also called for Ethan. He was going to match his mother. Abby dress the boy in a black tux with a bowtie that's the sam color of Olivia's dress. When Abby dressed Fitz his Royal sach was the color of Olivia's dress, but this was the first Royal event they would attend together so they needed to make a bold statement. The next morning everyone was busy getting ready for the ball. Abby got Olivia up early and the hairdressers and makeup stylist started to do their magic.

Olivia was tired from the love making of last night so she would often fall asleep. By the evening everyone was ready and waiting for Olivia to come out of her room. The door opened as Olivia stepped out and it took everyone's breath away. Fitz saw how beautiful Olivia looked and has to hold his fist against his mouth because he was emotional on how beautiful his Livvie looked. When she reached the end of the stairs Fitz took her in his arms and gave her a lingering kiss.

"You my princess look absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous…..I am so lucky….."

"Awww baby….Thank you so much….." Olivia blushed and hugged her man.

"Mommy, mommy! YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS! A very pretty princess!" Ethan declared. With that everyone complimented Olivia. Isabell and Teddy were matching too. She had on a stunning red dress(I was thinking of Julia Roberts dress in Pretty Women, but less cleavage showing because you know royals). Fitz rolled his eyes as his Uncle Henry, Jake , and Gretchen. He had to go over and make pleasantries with them but Fitz absolutely despised them. Soon it was time to get to their places. Trumpets have sounded and it was time to make their entrance. The Queen followed by her two sons, with Teddy slightly behind Fitz because he is the second born. Then followed by Olivia, Ethan and Isabel.

Then it was Prince Henry and his children. They were all introduced to the people and headed down. The Queen made her opening statements and started the ball. Dinner was served first and Olivia and Fitz couldn't keep their eyes off each other. After the dinner the call for the first dance was made. The music started as Fitz joined his mother on the dance floor. They danced, talked, and laughed. Then, Teddy took over. It was a wonderful night. After Teddy and Catrina danced the floor was opened to anyone now. Fitz went over to Olivia and smiled.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why of course kind sir" Olivia smiled and Fitz kissed her hand. Abby smiled as she had Ethan on her lap.

"I'm so luck…..I hope you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world….." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

"You are the best...Thank you so much for everything Fitz…" Olivia and Fitz danced all night long as was so happy to be with each other. It was getting towards the end of the night and Olivia had gone to the bathroom and Fitz was talking with one of the Lords and Henry.

Ethan was getting sleepy which led to him being crinky. He had a juice box in his hand and couldn't open it, but Abby was at the bathroom as well so he went over to Fitz. Ethan tugged Fitz jacket and tried to get his attention. Fitz ruffed his hair and kept talking.

"Juice box!" Ethan held up the juice boy. Fitz looked down and smiled. He reached down and opened the juice box for Ethan.

"There you go son." Fitz smiled without realizing what he just said.

"Tank you daddy!" Ethan smiled and ran away. Henry was fuming.

"Fitzgerald, a word please." Henry signed to walk out of the ball room. Once they were away from everyone, Henry spoke.

"You just called that little boy your son and he called you DADDY, FITZGERALD! Are you insane?! There was several people who heard your little exchange with the boy. Stop being so selfish for once and actually think of our family! Think of your father and what he has done for you. Don't like his death be meaningless if you are going to bring this family! YOUR FATHER, FITZGERALD THINK OF HIM!" Fitz had enough and took Henry by the jacket and slammed him against the wall.

'ENOUGH!" Fitz yelled.

"Just because you lost your dad at a young age doesn't mean you have to play father to this boy….I'm not say this for me or anyone, but only for your father….whom you loved very much…." Uncle Henry hit Fitz where it hurt the most. His father. Fitz looked shaken up and let go of his uncle as he walked away. When Fitz came back Olivia knew something was off about him. He sat down at a table with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Hey…..handsome…..What are you doing here all by yourself…..?" Fitz gave her a forced smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Fitz…..Are you okay…."

"Yeah….yeah…..I'm fine….."

"Tell me what's wrong baby….."

"I said I'm fine Livvie." Olivia sighed and let it go.

A few days after the ball Olivia noticed a difference in Fitz. She feels like he's pulling away from her. Whenever Fitz would spend the night before he would always wake up early and sleep on the couch because of Ethan. For the past couple of mornings she would find him gone. A week has passed and it was the same way. Olivia had lunch ready for the three of them as Fitz would always have lunch with them, but today the car pulled up and it was only Hal. Olivia deciding that Fitz might be hungry packed a some of the lunch she made for them and headed to the Base.

When she got there and got through security, Olivia saw that Fitz was sitting underneath a tree eating lunch, which came from McAndrew's. Inorder to get to McAndrew's he had to drive by her house, since they did not deliver. Fitz got up and wiped his hands on his flight suit.

"Olivia….what are you doing here…..?" Fitz asked uncomfortably.

"Ethan and I thought you might be hungry so we brought you lunch….but I see that you already got some….."

"Yeah….." Fitz rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I show you guys around?" Olivia felt like it was almost as if she didn't want them there, but had to because he didn't want to be rude. Soon he stopped coming over often. A week has passed since Olivia has seen Fitz and she was annoyed and confused.

He had flower in his hand and Ethan rushed out to meet Fitz and he picked him up and came into the house. Fitz acted like everything was okay and Ethan was having a blast. Once Ethan was asleep Olivia spoke up.

"Fitz…..where have you been…..? I haven't seen you in a week!"

"I've been busy….."

"You've been busy? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes, Olivia I've been busy. Why don't you try to be a royal and see how it is!" Fitz shot back.

"Fitz I don't want to fight with you, but I just want to know what is going on?"

"Like I said Olivia…..I've been busy….Now can we drop his conversation….I've missed you and you very much like to have sex with you now….." Fitz smirked and kisses Olivia. She melted in his kiss and lost all sense of mind. After their love making Olivia was laying in Fitz arms, drawing circles on his chest.

"I am going out of town for a week…..Hunting trip with my guys…"

"Fitz and you tell me this now after you've been gone for a week….?"

"I don't see where the problem Livvie….It's only for seven days and I'll call everyday okay?" Fitz gave her the puppy eyes.

"Okay…." Olivia sighed and Fitz kissed her. When Olivia woke up Fitz was gone. Olivia waited by her phone for seven days and not one phone call came from Fitz. Everything has changed for them.


	10. Chapter 10

On a Wednesday morning Olivia was our groceries shopping when she saw Teddy and Isabel having breakfast together. She finished cashing out and Isabel caught sight of Olivia.

"Liv!" Teddy and Isabel waved her over. Olivia walked over and smiled at the couple.

"Hey guys….."

"Liv! We haven't seen you like in forever!"

"Yeah…..I know…..Crazy isn't it…..Have you guys heard from Fitz…?"

Yes, he just got home yesterday! You didn't know…..I thought he would have gone and seen you…..He said he would…." Teddy said in excitement.

"Oh….yeah…..no….He hasn't called all week….."

"Hmmm….that strange he called mother everyday…" Now Olivia was upset. If he was able to call Catrina all week he couldn't even called her? Just as Olivia was about to speak her pager buzzed and she excused herself and headed to the hospital. When she got to the hospital it was all hands on deck because there was a major car accident. The staff was all busy and Olivia didn't finish her long shift till the next morning. She was grateful that Abby took Ethan as she was busy at the hospital.

As Olivia's friend pulled up on her house she saw two Range Rovers and she knew Fitz was there. She got out of the car and headed towards the cars. Fitz saw that Olivia has arrived and came out. Olivia went up to him and said nothing. The two just stood face to face saying nothing. Olivia's minds been going in circles. Did he come over because Teddy told him she was expecting him or did he come over because he wanted to see her. Finally Olivia spoke.

"Hi….Livvie…."

"Hello…..Fitz." Olivia kept a straight face. What was he expecting her to fall into his arms after not calling her for a week.

When Fitz tried to kiss Olivia she back away.

"Are you mad at me?" Fitz asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Fitzgerald should I be?" Fitz sighed and looked at Olivia. She walked over to the swings and sat down. For a while they didn't say anything to each other.

"What's going on with you Fitz?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you called me all last week….?"

"I'm sorry….I was busy…..By the time I got back to the cottage it was time to go to bed….plus the reception was bad….."

"But you had enough reception and time to call your mom…..?" Just as Fitz was about to respond Abby pulled up and Ethan ran out of the car.

"FIEEE!" The little boy ran up to Fitz and he caught him and lifted him off the ground.

"I missed you buddy!"

"I miss you too Fiee!" Ethan hugged Fitz tight.

"So I was think…..For your birthday why don't we go see a Football match? It's England vs. Laconia. It can be apart of your birthday present buddy…..If your mom is okay with it….?" Fitz looked at Olivia.

"I am having a small party for him but afterwards you can take him….."

"And am I invited to this birthday party….?" Fitz asked in a hopeful voice.

"If you show up yes." Sensing the tension Ethan spoke up.

"Fieee is here mommy!" He got down and grabbed his mom hand and tried to lead her into the house.

"I know baby….But could you give Fitz and I some time alone…..We have to talk about your party!" Olivia lied to her son because he couldn't handle the heartbreak on her sons face. Ethan have been asking for Fitz so much lately.

"Okay mommy!" Ethan replied and ran into the house.

"Why did you tell your brother that you were going to spend the day with me and didn't come…..Did you come because he told you to….?"

"Why are you firing me with all these questions? I did come by didn't I?"

"Fitz….."

"Look when I got back to the Palace and I was beat and had a lot of work to catch up. Believe or not there are other people in this world that need my services Olivia!"

"Fitz, that is not fair and you know it!"

'If you don't want me here, all you had to do was tell me!" Fitz was getting real mad now.

"It's not that I don't want you here…..It's just that I'm not sure you know what you want anymore…..With us….."

"Where is this all coming from? Have you been talking with Abby? Is this about the other night?"

"What? NO! I'm just trying to understand what's happening to us Fitz….."

"I'm gonna go….I don't want to be here anymore and I need to cool of before I say anything I regret." With that Fitz stormed off. Olivia was crying and by the time she pulled herself together Ethan was hugging her leg.

"What's wrong mommy….." Olivia wiped her tears and looked at her son.

"Nothing baby….Let's go grab lunch." The following day Olivia received flowers at work from Fitz. The note said "I'm sorry…..I just need some time to think." The next day Hal pulled over up and there was no Fitz. He did call her on the way and apologized for the way he behaved. Olivia sighed and forgave him because she was tired of it all. Before she knew it, Friday has come. Olivia took off from work so she can give Ethan a special birthday. She was sleeping when Ethan jumped on the bed.

"MOMMY! WAKE UP! FIE IS GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE FOOBALL GAME!"

"Happy Birthday my BABY!'

"Mommy…..I'm not a baby! I am FOUR NOW!"

"You will always be my baby….." Olivia hugged her son and kissed him. Olivia got up and got ready for the party. By around noon Abby, Stephen and their two children have arrived. Then Teddy and Isabel. Catrina couldn't make it because she was away for one of her visits. The only person that haven't shown up was Fitz, but she justified it with him being busy and picking up Ethan later.

Ethan was dressed so adorably. He had on a Laconia football outfit and it was so cute. The game was all Ethan talked about. The party was imtiment and adorable. Ethan got all he wanted. Hours later everyone left and it was time for Fitz to pick up Ethan. Ethan sat on the swing and waited for Fitz. The game was supposed to start at at 6pm and it was already 5:55. Olivia got worried and went to speak to her son.

"Ethan….."

"He's coming mommy….He promised….."

"Okay baby….Okay….." So he waited. Olivia sat on the chair a little far from the swing.

Whenever a car passed by Ethan would get his hopes up and then get sad again when he realized it wasn't Fitz. Olivia tried to have Ethan eat something but he was not having it. So Olivia sighed and headed into the kitchen to call Fitz, but no answer. He was coming, he has to. He wouldn't do this to Ethan. By ten at night Olivia sighed and looked at the state of her son. He had cried himself to sleep. Olivia gently woke him up.

"FIE HERE?" Ethan became fully awake.

"No honey…..Fitz is very busy tonight and couldn't take you to the game….." The truth was that he didn't answer his phone and Olivia had to make it up so it wouldn't break Ethan's heart.

"Fiee….is gone…."

"Yes, he is baby…." Ethan took off the soccer jersey and headed into the house. The little boy looked dejected as ever and it broke Olivia's heart. On Saturday morning Olivia was having her coffee out when she saw Fitz's Range pull in. He got out of the car and had a wrapped present in his hand. Before she could stop him Ethan was already running towards him and reaching for his present. The fact that he didn't show up for his birthday totally forgotten because the little boy loved him so much. Fitz and Ethan walked over to Olivia on the swings.

"Ethan….baby….Why don't you head in the house and go open your present…."

"Okay mommy…." Ethan ran into the house focused on the present. Olivia looked at Fitz and signaled him over to the swing. When they sat down Fitz spoke.

"I'm sorry….I have no excuses….I totally forgot….Was he upset?"

"You could say that…." Fitz looked like he was pained and knew he messed up big time.

"I have an idea…..Maybe I can make it up to him! There's a game tomorrow!"

"I don't think so Fitz….."

"I messed up didn't I…..?"

"Yeah…..Like big time….."

"You have every right to be angry with me….I am so sorry…."

"Your right I was angry at you….If you came last night I would have punched you….." Fitz smiled a little, but then it faded when he saw the look on Olivia's face.

"Now I am just accepted it…..You know Fitz….When I was married to Edison I knew I didn't love him, but I tried because I thought I loved him….Then we had Ethan and we were happy…..But then he got abusive...Verbally, but never physically. I always believe in fairytale and believed that my prince was still out there…

So when I found you I thought I found my prince….You were my prince in shining armor. You saved my son's life….You cared about him….I thought you did.….. You were so good with him and I was falling in love with you….And I thought you cared about me…..But that's all over now…." Olivia wiped her tears and looked at Fitz who also was in tears. He looked like he got hit by a bus.

"But as much as you care about us….I don't think you are ready for Ethan and I…" Fitz wiped his tears and looked up at Olivia with hurt written all over his face.

"I'm not blind on what's happening to us….You've been pulling away at a vast paste and I have tried to stop it but I can't…."

"I've been busy…"

"That might be the truth…, but I know there's more….I know something is making you hold back….And if you don't want to confide in my there's nothing I can do…..Yesterday not only you hurt me…..But most importantly you hurt Ethan…...He sat on this swing here and waited for you from five till it was time for him to go to bed…..Whenever a car passed by his eyes would light up, but realize it wasn't you…..It broke my heart…..Even he knows that everything has changed…..He took off that Laconia jersey you gave him and didn't say a single thing for the rest of the night…"

Olivia looked at Fitz and he looked like he was filled with so much regret and hurt.

"Fitz….I can put up with a lot of thing….God knows I already have….But I can't put up with you hurting my son…..I won't let you hurt me or Ethan anymore….You are an amazing guy and someday you will make some girl really happy someday…..And when that day some I hope that she is able to help you with whatever that your holding in…..My gut tells me that you didn't mean to hurt Ethan…..but I can take that risk again….."

"I am so sorry…."

"Yeah….I know….."

"I don't want to lose you….." Fitz whispered.

"But...you don't want to keep me either….." Olivia smiled sadly and cupped Fitz's face. With that she got up and went inside her house. Fitz sat there for a while and then left. When he got to the Palace, Fitz headed straight to the bar. A while later Teddy stormed in.

"So you went and broke up with her huh?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S THE ONE WHO ENDED IT! Don't blame this ONE ON ME!" Fitz was slightly intoxicated.

"OH I GUESS SHE JUST ENDED OUT OF THE BLUE HUH?" Teddy was fluming.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ENDED IT!"

"ARE THAT STUPID? SHE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO YOU BRO! GO OVER THERE AND FIX THIS!"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO FIX. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO!"

"WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU FIGHT FOR THEM!"

"WHO SAID I LOVE HER!'

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY IT ALL YOUR BODY LANGUAGE SAYS IT! Dad wouldn't have wanted you like this…..Alone and miserable."

"I am not miserable….I am FINE! And what do you know about dad? YOU WERE JUST A BABY! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW HIM!" Teddy laughed in shock. This was not his brother.

"Your right I don't know him, but I'm glad he's gone so he doesn't have to see you destroy your life like this…..To the person you have become!" With that Fitz tackled him down and the two brother's start fighting. Soon the guards, Stephen, Abby, and Catrina all ran in. They were finally able to pull the two brothers apart and when they did Teddy shrugged them off.

"YOUR A DAMN FOOL AND A COWARD!" Teddy yelled and left. The next morning an alert was sent out to the base that there was a terrible forest fire that started and search and rescue was needed. They were all debriefed and then sent off. Teddy was ordered to stay back because they couldn't have the whole royal blood line out there.

"Fitz! FITZ! Please let me on your flight! Please brother! I need to save them…..And you know I am one of the best at this….." Fitz sighed and nodded. When they were ready to lift off when Jake jumped in. They had no time to fight with him so they just left. This was highly dangerous the direct descendants to the throne were all on while chopper.

When the crew arrived to the forest the fire was raging and immediately started search and rescue. Teddy went down first and brought back two people. Jake went and brought one up. Then another went again. They were picking up a lot of people and it was taking a toll on Fitz's ability to maintain the aircraft was getting harder. He was getting ready to leave when Teddy spotted a child on the ground. He made Fitz stop and headed down. The fire was getting worse and they couldn't see anything.

"TEDDY DO YOU COPY?"

"TEDDY!"

"Fitz my lift is stuck! Help me brother!" Fitz was about to go down when Jake stopped him.

"I'll go get him! It will be faster." Jake headed down and they lost communication. After what felt like an interenty the lift started working. Fitz breathed in relife, but when he saw it was only Jake and the child he panicked.

"WHERE IS TEDDY, JAKE?!"

"I am so sorry Fitz…"

"WHAT NO,NO, NO! I'M GOING DOWN TO GET HIM! AHHH GOD NO!" Then his co pilot spoke up.

"Fitz we need to go….I am sorry, but we have fifteen people in this aircraft we need to go or we are all going to die!" With that they headed back and Fitz was screaming for his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz was brought to the hospital and had to be sedated because he would not calmed down and kept trying to go out and look for Teddy. The next morning Gideon Wallace came on to address the country.

"With sad filled in my heart, we received the new that Prince Theodore the second in line to the throne has died. His body was unrecoverable because it is believed that he burned to death. It was reported that Prince Fitzgerald was the pilot of the aircraft, and he will be brought to trail. Here's why, here in Laconia we have a rule stating that out on military operations or search and rescue…..That no more than one Royal must be on board…

Since he was the captain of the aircraft it was his decision to bring Prince Theodore and Prince Jacob on board. Not only he did he put himself at risk but also the two other Princes as well. Now we have paid the price with the death of Prince Theodore…...Your Majesty if you are watching I'm sure I am not the only one to say that we are so sorry for your loss…...This is Gideon Wallace signing off….." Olivia turned off the TV and looked at Fitz. This news would certainly destroy him. She walked over to his room and saw that he was up. At first he looked at her and didn't say anything, then he spoke.

"Teddy…." Olivia shook her head and tears started streaming down her face. She went over to Fitz and hugged. Finally he broke down and cried on her shoulder. When he calmed down Olivia let him go and spoke up.

"I'm sorry Fitz…...I know we just broke up….but if you ever need to talk…I'm always here…."

"I don't need anyone….." With that Olivia nodded and head out of the room. She tried, she really and for her to get treated like crap was uncalled for. Then she calmed herself down because she really couldn't blame the man he just lost his brothers. The next few days past and the news cycle was all about the Royal family. The calling hours for Teddy's awake was posted and Olivia went. When she arrived there it was a sad sight to see. It was announced that Teddy's body was burned to the ashes because the fire was too strong and some parts of the forest that are still on fire. Olivia went over to the Queen and she was crying.

"Hello…..Your Majesty….I am so so sorry about your loss…..If there is anything you need please let me know…."

"Thank you so much Olivia…..There is one favor I do need to ask you…..Don't give up on my son…..I know he has hurt you a lot but please….." Olivia nodded and hugged her, who couldn't deny a grieving mother so she just nodded. The country of Laconia was in grieving for Teddy's loss. While Fitz was more formal and had more responsibilities, Teddy was known as the people's prince. He did charity work, he was kind, and just loved life and everyone in his life.

The next day was the funeral and a lot of people were in attendance. Teddy not only affected the lives of the people in Laconia, but people elsewhere as well. The service went on and now was the time for the Eulogy. Ethan sat next to her quietly and he looked up at Fitz. Fitz walked up on the podem and he looked at everyone. As he was about to speak he got choked up and had to pause for a little bit. Finally when he pulled himself together.

"You know when my mother told me that I was getting a little brother…..I thought to myself…..My thought was 'He or she is going to take up all my toys'..." Fitz laughed and so did everyone. "But when Teddy was born…..I knew….I knew that he was special. That I was going to be the best big brother he could ever have…..It was so easy because he was such a good brother…..He was my other half….My partner and crime…..Every person who is sitting here today my brother has a positive effect in your lives…..He was one of a kind…..Teddy was the only person who really understood me and supported me through anything I wanted to do….He saw the good in everyone and brought out the best in everyone he met. I don't know how I can go on without him by my side….But I know Teddy and I know that he would want me to live my life….Teddy is like the wind now….We can no longer see him, but we can still feel him…" There was not a dry eye in the church and Fitz wiped his tears.

The whole ceremony was beautifully done. They did the 21 gun salute for him at the cemetery and Olivia couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The media picked up on the fact that Olivia was not by Fitz side so they knew something must have happened between them. After the cemetery some were invited back to the Palace for a brunch in memory of Teddy, with minimal press. Olivia arrived with Ethan and she took her seat. The brunch has started and people were sharing memories of Teddy. As Olivia was eating she saw that Henry looked to be up to something. Soon he tapped his glass and caught everyone's attention.

"Although, I am very saddened by the passing of my nephew Teddy…..I do have to say this matter is the saddest…..It appears that Fitzgerald can't be the crowned prince of Laconia…..It appears that Our Queen have been keeping a secret from us…..Fitzgerald…..Big Jerry was not your father…..August Rashford is the father of Prince Fitzgerald….Correct me if I am wrong, but if your blood isn't fully royal you cannot in any way inherit the throne. That is our law isn't it…..That is why we have been cheated…..Prince Theodore have been cheated…..Since Prince Theodore cannot inherit the throne I simply suggest Prince Jacob…." After Prince Henry finished there was not a word that was spoken.

Olivia looked over at Fitz and his facial expression was unreadable. Olivia knew how much she loved her father so this must be a huge blow to him right now. Now wonder why Catrina tensed up when she saw him at the pier. Soon everyone was dismissed and Olivia knew thing were about to be shaken up. She went to bed that night feeling absolutely terrible for Fitz. She woke up the next morning with Ethan curled next to her. She turned on the new and what she feared was going to happen, happened. Gidon Wallis reported that Prince Fitzgerald have been stripped of his titled of the Crowned Prince and he have been moved down to a Count. The Queen will not step down, but will have to recognize Prince Jacob as the Crowned Prince of Laconia, in two weeks at the ceremony.

Olivia picked up the phone and called Fitz, but he did not answer. Yes, what happened between them was bad, but no one deserves to go through this. She tried to call him again but it went to voicemail again. Within the matter of minutes Fitz was trending on twitter and it was a mess. As Olivia was about to go wake up Ethan there was a knock on her door. Curious she went to see who it was and almost fainted.

"TEDDY?! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE? COME IN!" There was Teddy, Stephen, and Abby. Teddy with one eye closed shut of swelling and it looks like he broke his leg.

Once they were all inside, Olivia wanted answers.

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening?!"

"Olivia….We need your help…..We need your help…..Fitz needs your help….In the next two weeks we need to make sure that Jake does not become the crowned prince. No matter what my brother deserves the throne!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Someone please explain to me what is happening?! Teddy! Your alive! COME HERE!" Olivia opened her arms and hugged Teddy. After the embrace, Stephen got the plan started.

"Wait before anything happens! I need to know! Teddy how are you alive?"

"My story is so crazy, I don't think you'll believe it sis…..When we were sent out for search and rescue missions, i begged Fitz to take me with him…..As we were leaving Jake joined in. So, as we did our duty and were about to head back we noticed a child in the forest….So I went down after her…..When I was coming back up my rope was jammed….I tried to contact Fitz, but communications were down.

Finally I was relieved that Jake came down…..He told me to hand the kid to him which I did…..So when it was my turn to hook on to his line….He smirked at me…..Then he said to me "I'm sorry Teddy….It has to be done…..I want the throne and you and your brother are in the way…..Hope you understand." Then he cut my rope and went up to the aircraft. As I landed the fire was fuming. The big man was looking out for me because I felt my oxygen still effective and I ran to the nearest waterfalls and jumped in…..With share luck I was able to survive in that water hole and withstand the fire…

With an old radio frequency I was able to contact Stephen and he rescued me…..But, I'm not important right now…..What's important right now…..What's important is clearing my brothers name and taking down Jake and Uncle Henry."

"We've hatched up a plan…..So Sunday is when Jake wants to be announced as the crowned prince…..I'd say we do our research enough time to expose all of them on live television. We have one another advantage which is that Teddy's body camera made it out of the rescue, so we have on tape what he said to Teddy." Stephen finished.

"So August Rashford…..He's got to be tied to some royal of sorts in England. An ordinary person does not have the name Rashford….."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Olivia smiled and rolled up her sleeve. Then the doorbell rang and Olivia went to answer it. When she opened it Isabell bolted through the door and ran to Teddy.

"Theodore Grant! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She cried and Teddy closed his eyes and embraced the love of his life. For the rest of the night Olivia checked on Teddy's injuries and emailed her boss saying that she is taking some personal time off from the hospital.

The next morning the group got started. Isabell ran to the library to do research on the precise detail about Laconia laws. Stephen and Abby got in touch with their people in England. Olivia prepared the information board and gathered all of the information. There was so many Rashford's that were linked to the royal family that it was hard to narrow now. So they had no choice but to go through every one of them. Meanwhile, Fitz was drowning himself in alcohol and in misery. He lost his brother, then finds out out that the man he loved and looked up to wasn't even his biological mother at all, and to top it all off what he has trained for his whole life have been taken away from him. Life was amazing. The irony, a month ago he had it all. Then there was one person who he couldn't stop thinking about. Olivia. His Livvie…..He keep trying to tell himself that it was over now and that he needed to move on, but deep down Fitz knew he was just lying to himself.

He missed Ethan terribly as well. This was terrible. Fitz looked up as there was a knock on the door. Look who it was his mother who lied to him and the man that's supposedly his father.

"Fitzgerald….."

"Hello...mother." Fitz replied in an unamused voice.

"I know you are hurting and that you are upset….but if….."

"I don't want to hear it mother! The man who I thought was my dad wasn't really my dad at all. And the man who is a drunk sea captain…..You should have never made me the crowned prince…...My life would have been simple…..And now….Now I have nothing….I'm nothing…."

"Don't say that…..I'm sooo sorry…."

"What's done is done mother, I will be out of the Palace Monday morning."

"Fi…."

"Get out…..Please...Both of you…." Fitz did not have the energy to talk anymore and especially if August was with her. Sunday was quickly and it seems that all hope is lost for the group. The only positive is that they can work around Laconia law. It say the person who shall inherit the throne must be of royal blood on both parents. But it does not say they had to be king or queen.

They must not give up, for Fitz. For the country. Olivia's living room was covered with books, papers, and more. It's been tough because the rumors got stronger that her and Fitz have spilt. To the point where she just wants to confirm it. This is not the time for that right now. Now it was Friday night and the group have almost lost hope. Stephen was on the floor next to Abby who had her head on her shoulders. Olivia was sitting on the chair. Isabell was readdressing Teddy's wounds. Ethan got bored and started to color on one of the papers that was on the table.

When Olivia noticed this she went to stop him.

"Ethan, no we don't color on these documents okay baby…."

"Come on buddy, let's go outside." Abby smiled and took Ethan out. Olivia was cleaning up the mess and then notice something on the paper that Ethan was coloring. Price Samuel Reed Allen Martin of England. She researched the name, put things together and pinned it down.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Everyone gathered around.

"Prince Samuel Reed Allen of England was the last child of Mary II of England, but he died after he was married and had a son. The son and the wife disappeared and was found in later in southern England. The Son of Prince Samuel is the direct descent of August Rashford. The wife of Prince Samuel remarried to Bradeley Rashford, hence the last name."

"OH MY GOD LIV! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? This means that Fits can be the Crowned Prince still. August is of Royal Blood. Everyone got up and celebrated. They were so close to giving up, but fate had another way. With this new found information, everyone got to work about how they will pull this off. Once the planning was done the group headed to bed because tomorrow was going to be one busy day. Saturday was spent setting everything up and making sure it will work. Sunday came and it was time to head to crowning ceremony.

Olivia and Ethan got seated and a few minutes later the Queen, Prince Henry and Jake proceeded in. As the ceremony began a projector came down and the video on Teddy's body cam came on. Inside and out the ceremony. They leaked the footage to all of Laconia media outlets. Then Teddy crutched over.

"This is nice and all, but my Uncle and cousin have been plotting to take the throne from my mother and my mother. They have no shame and have tricked each and everyone on of you.

Laconia deserves a leader that is pure and works hard to make this country prosper. Prince Jacob is not one. I know what you are thinking now I will be the crowned prince. Although, I love my country and the citizens. I am not fit to rule. My brother deserves the throne more than any person in this room. I know our laws said that whoever shall inherit the throne must have both parents of royal blood…...Well we've discovered that my brothers biological father is the direct descendant of Prince Samuel Reed Allen of England. If you turn your attention to the prompt to the left you can see how they all tie into each other….."

When Teddy was finished there was a stunned silence. Fitz has gotten through to the guards and reached his brother. He couldn't believe it but he had to embrace his brother to make sure this was a reality. Teddy hugged his brother tight and long.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again….." Fitz cried hugging his brother. Then Catherine came down and hugged her boys. She had her boys back.

As everyone was soaking all this in Prince Henry pulled one of the guards gun and managed to get a shot off. They tackled him down and had Jake in handcuffs as well. Fitz felt the bullet hit his shoulder and instantly yelled out. Olivia got up immediately and went to Fitz. She knelt down and noticed it was just a flesh wound and that the bullet did not hit any arteries.

"Your going to be okay baby…Hang on okay…." Fitz was still alert, but was in inmance amount of pain. Soon they had him on a stretcher and to the hospital.

Two weeks have passed and a lot has occurred. Henry and Jacob have been stripped of their titles and have been given trail dates. They were going to go to jail for a fact. Fitz have been given back his title of The Crowned Prince of Laconia. The world was shocked on the news of Prince Henry and Jacob, but now people were trying to head back to their normal lives and trying to move past this. Fitz was sitting down at the back entrance of the Palace, when his mother sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry…..I wasn't a good mother…."

"Mother….I know I haven't been this pleasant, but you are an amazing mom….."

"No, I'm not because if I was you wouldn't be torturing yourself like this…."

"Mother….."

"You know when life throws you a curve….you tend to be alone….Handle it by yourself…..Shut yourself off…..And it's all my fault….."

"No….." Catherine didn't let him finish and continued.

"You know when I came back to the Palace once leaving August I was a broken girl. I married your father out of rash decisions and when I had you I was happy again…..Our marriage was happy, and your father kept me happy…...But when he died I was consumed with grief….Although he was not the love of my life, I still loved him…..I was filled with my own sadness because I lost August now I lost your father…..Somehow I ignored how much you were hurting as well…...I was mom and dad for you and your brother….Somehow I lost myself…

I didn't teach you how amazing it is to love someone and for them to love you back….."

"Mother….this is nonsense…."

"Oh, yeah? Okay well then why are you alone?"

"Don't worry about me mother…..I am fine."

"Of course I have to worry about you...I am your mother…" Just as Fitz was about to speak his phone lit up and it was a picture of Olivia and Ethan on the swing.

"You know when I saw you interacting with Ethan this summer….It reminded me of your father and you…..You were always following him around and wanted to be just like him…..You wanted to give Ethan what you didn't have for that much…..Which was a father figure…"

"He's a great kid…"

"I bet you miss him….."

"You have no idea….."

"What about Olivia…..Do you miss her too….?"

"That's over with now mom….."

"That's a shame Fitz…..She was perfect for you." Catrina gave her son a kiss on his forehead and left.

Olivia pulled into her driveway and she almost slammed onto her breaks when she saw the two Range Rovers were there. Fitz got out of the car and stood there looking at her with intense sad eyes. She observed him and he looked like he aged ten years. He was in jeans and a long sleeve. He also had a sling on because of his healing shoulder. Olivia got out of the car, being careful not to slam the door because Ethan was sleeping. Fitz walked over and gave Olivia a small smile.

"Hi…"


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing here Fitz…..?"

"I came to say that I am so sorry for how I treated you…..And how I treated Ethan…" If he came by and said that two or three she would have accepted his apology and they would have worked on their relationship, but now….now she wasn't too sure.

"It's a little too late for that Fitz….." Fitz looked at Olivia and she saw how tired he looked and sympathized for him, but she can't go through the heart break again. Fitz turned to leave, but he stopped himself.

If it was any other person he would have convinced himself that he did his best, but this was Olivia. His person and the person whom he couldn't live without. He turned back around and looked back at Olivia.

"I have all these thoughts bottled up and I came to talk…" Olivia sighed and she wanted to say not tonight maybe another time but something about him made her say yes. Olivia gave him a small smile and nodded. Fitz carried Ethan to his room and settled him and. Olivia went in the kitchen and got him a beer because it looks like he needs it. When she walked in the living room, he looked up at her and gave her an apperchiative smile.

"Thank you for inivitng me in…"

"You looked like you really needed someone…."

" I did….I do…It was just getting too much and I just needed to talk to someone…..My family and I were on vacation so it was light secutiy and we were at our summer cottage. When I was younger I loved playing with the plastic toy soldiers and since they were everywhere people would step on them…..I would take them up to the attic and play with them while having the flashlight on…..

Well one night the flashlight died so I saw some candles with matches there and I lit them up. Finally I was able to play with my toy soliders again. I don't know what happened, but I must have fallen asleep and next thing I know the whole place was on fire and my parents were yelling for me…...There was just so much fire…...I couldn't breahthe and I was calling out for my dad. Just as I was about to faint my father was there with two other royal guards…..He smiled at me and told me everything was going to be okay.

We were almost out Livvie….We almost made it…..Next thing I know there was a huge comotion and my dad and one of the guards were caught on a pile of debree… The royal guard that was trapped with my father was Stephen….My father yelled at me to keep going and that he loved me. I wanted to go back for my dad but was scooped up by the guard that was next to me.. I was screaming, kicking, and biting him but he did not budge…...My dad, my hero…..My strong dad was lying there helpless. I didn't mean to kill him, Livvie…..I didn't mean to kill both of them….I killed my father…...I've done a terrible thing and I should be punished…..I don't deserve happiness and I certainly don't deserve you and Ethan…

I don't know what to do anymore Livvie….." Fitz cried and Olivia took him into her arms. Once he finally calmed down Olivia stroked his face and wipped his tears.

"Listen to me Fitzgerald Thomas The Third…..You are an amazing man, but you did not kill your father…..Accidents happen and it was not your fault that the fire occured…..It was not your fault that a pile of debree trapped yours and Stephens dad…..You have to let it go and live your life because if you don't your going to watch it pass by and regret not living it one day…"

"It's just so damn hard because I loved him so much…...I got scared because what if something happenes to me and you and Ethan has to go though what my mom, Teddy and I went through….?"

"You can't live your life in fear Fitz….It will consume you and disrupt your way of life….."

"I don't want to loose you guys….."

"Fitz….."

"Please tell me there's still a chance…"

"I don't know Fitz…..You hurt me….But most of all you hurt Ethan…...I cannot let that happen….."

"What would it take for you to trust me again….?"

"Be honest with me….."

"I can do that….And I am so sorry for what I put you through….." Olivia gave Fitz a small smile and he returned the gesture. For the rest of the night they talked and caught up on what's been occuring in their life. When he left Olivia finally felt like a rock have been lifted up from the chest. Things are going to be alright.

The next day Fitz came over with a gift around his arm and Ethan was already darting out of the house. Fitz crotched down and welcomed the exatic boy with open arms. Ethan tackled Fitz to the ground.

"FIZZZZZ! AHHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!" Ethan was so happy and it warmed Olivia's heart to see their interaction.

"I'm never leaving you guys again kiddo…."

"I love you Fizz…." Fitz frozed and hugged the boy tighter.

"I love you more my boy….More than you can imagine…." Olivia finally joined them and Fitz's heart was whole again. This was the love of their lives. They three of them spent the whole day together and went on a picnic. Later on the evening while Ethan was watching cartoons. Fitz and Olivia were making dinner in the kitchen.

"Livvie….I just want you to know that I will do everyhing in my powers to earn you two back….Even if it takes eternity…."

"Please don't hurt us again….."

"I wouldn't dream of it…" A month has passed and Fitz continues to impress Olivia with his commitment of being honest with her and earning her back. Ethan and him have become inseperable. Now here she was sitting in the family box while is Fitz is addressing the Lords and Ladies of Laconia.

"Mr. Prime Minster, my Lords and Ladies. Members of Congress. Our country is small, but we are rich in our history and our customs. Although it definds us, there was some issues that have to be brought up. There needs to be reform in the monarchy…..I propose that anyone rather royal blood or not is able to the thrown. But yet he or she has to be appointed by a sitting monarch. The reason I propose this is becuase what has occured between my family as of recent news.

What has happened to me…...We shouldn't judge who can be King or Queen of Laconia, just by the simple fact that they have to be Royal Blood, but the persons ability to lead the country and help it prosper. I propose this also because I have the woman that I love up there with her son and i very much intend on marrying her one day and making her queen. I plan on handing the throne over to Ethan, whom I hope to adopt once I marry his mother. So please help me reform our outdated laws and so this country that we all love so much and prosper….." Everyone stood up and clapped. Olivia had tears in her eyes.

This was Fitz making a difference and standing up for what he believes in. He finished his speech and now it was time for the Upper and Lower house to vote. Fitz came out and Olivia hugged him tight.

"I love you so much Olivia…...I love Ethan as if he was my son and i want to adopt him. I meant what I said Livvie…..I'm going to marry you, Ethan will be my son and we will be a family." Olivia had no words, she was left speechless. She reached up and kissed Fitz. The flashes were going of, but they didn't care. He got his woman back and everything was finally oaky.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Olivia woke up and it was strange because Fitz was up and not in bed. It's been a year since everything that occured and she was proud of how far her and Fitz have come. She'll never forget the day when Edison showed up at her door and demanded he get custody of Ethan. She's never seen Fitz so scared. That night he held Ethan till he went to bed and cried because he thought he was going to lose his son. That's when Olivia really knew Fitz would walk through fire for Ethan. Eventually they went to court and the judge granted Olivia full custody of Ethan.

Ever since then Fitz have been mentioning adopting Ethan more often and marriage. To be honest she was ready now, maybe not before but as she's looking for Fitz, Olivia knew she was ready to be married to this amazing man. When she finally found Fitz it melted her heart. Ethan was sleep on top of him and Olivia figured he has a nightmare and Fitz went to calm him down. After taking some pictures, Olivia started to make breakfast for the boys. Today was Fitz's birthday and later they were headed to the palace for the celebration.

Olivia was smiling because she was just happy and contempt, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled and turned around to her amazing boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday baby…." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz.

"Thank you baby…." Olivia was about to respond when Ethan ran to Fitz and hugged his leg.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIZZZ!" Fitz bent over and picked up Ethan.

"Thanks buddy!" Fitz smiled and kissed the boy on the side of his head. For breakfast Olivia made Fitz's favorite and they enjoyed the meal.

After breakfast the glam team requested they be at the palace soon so the family got ready and headed out. When they arrived Teddy ran to them and lifted Fitz into a hug. Teddy was followed by Catrina and August. They all wished him happy birthday and joked about how old he's getting. Fitz and August's relationships been improving, but they've come a long way. The glam team gave Fitz a haircut and he looked amazing. He grew out his hair a little and had a beard. Now he's got a fresh cut and shave. Catrina was so happy because she hated the beard that Fitz had.

Olivia thought it made him look sexy and rough because of his muscles. When he cuts wood, she literally melts because of how hot he looks. But, now he looked handsome and fresh. Olivia smiled and nodded Fitz got up from his chair and kissed his girl. He was so happy she gave him another chance because he loves her so much.

"You make me so happy…." Fitz smiled down at Olivia.

"Awww baby...What brought this on?"

"I don't know, you just do." Fitz smiled. Olivia forgot how defended his jaw was. Olivia palmed his jaw and Fitz smile down at her.

At lunch Olivia and Fitz, joined Catrina, August, Teddy, Isabella, and Ethan. The conversation was lively and it was fun. After lunch Olivia went to put Ethan down for a nap. Fitz went to go find his mom, there was something he wanted to tell her. He found her in the library, reading.

"Mom….There's something I need to tell you."

"Fitzgerald my son what is it?"

"I'm going to ask Olivia to marry me."

"It's about time Fitzgerald. What took you so long?"

"Well I'm glad you approve." Catrina smiled at her son. A man. All grown up and making decisions she was proud of you.

"Oh Fitzgerald you father would have been so proud of you….." Catrina smiled and took her necklace.

"This was the ring you father proposed to me with and I know how much Gerald meant to you…"

"Mom….no I couldn't….."

"No, my son I want you to have it. Propose to the love of your life with thing ring."

"Thank you so much mother." Fitz shed some tears and hugged his mother. It was all sent and he was gonna do it tonight at his party. Time passed so quickly, Fitz was already dressed and waiting for Olivia. When he saw her, Fitz almost forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a peach colored dress that made her look like an angel.

When Olivia reached him Fitz was in awe.

"Wow….Livvie….Just wow….Everytime I see you…..You become more beautiful my love…." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia.

"I love you Livvie…."

"I love you too Fitz….." Together they walked hand in hand to the party. Everyone welcomed Fitz and Olivia and the party was well put together. After all Fitz was turning the big 40.

When dinner was finished a projector came down and pictures and home videos came on. "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo started to play. Olivia started to cry because the sideshow was so beautiful. It was pictures of her and Fitz, Fitz and Ethan, all of them together. Videos were of Olivia dancing around the house making silly faces or her and Fitz being goofy. When the song came to and end there was a video of Fitz holding Ethan and running to the camera.

"Turn around mommy!" Ethan said in the video. Olivia in tears turned around and there was Fitz on his knees holding up a ring.

"Olivia Pope, before I met you I was a boy. No matter how old I was I was a boy. You made me into a man I want to be. You calm my storm and I don't want to live a life without you by my side and be my wife. I love you so much baby. Will you give me the best birthday present by saying yes?" Olivia couldn't even speak she was crying so much because of how beautiful this was. She nodded and whispered yes. Fitz smiled and scooped Olivia up and kissed her.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!" Fitz spun Olivia around. Olivia looked down at the ring and it was beautiful. The ban was a rose gold band with diamonds all around it and the centerpiece was a heart shaped diamond.

"I love you so much baby! Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive!" Olivia kissed her soon to be husband. Finally Ethan ran out of Catrinas arms and to his parents. Fitz welcomed him with open arms.

"Does that mean your my daddy now Fieeee?"

"I will always be your daddy my boy." Fitz hugged the both of them tight. Everyone in attendance was in awe of what was transpiring. They knew with Fitzgerald and Olivia their country was in good hands. News of their engagement spread like wildfire and "Olitz" was a trending topic on every social outlet. For the most part there were positive reviews and people were excited.

ROYAL WEDDING

Today was the day! The day that Fitz marries the love of his life. Months leading up to this was hectic and stressful and now that it's here he was feeling amazing. Emotions were running high because he wanted his father to see him get married to the love of his life and become the man he always wanted Fitz to be. There was a knock on his dressing room and it was his mom.

"Oh Fitzgerald you look so handsome!" Fitz was in his Naval uniform and he looked dashing.

"But most of all Fitzgerald you look happy. I am so proud of you my son. Not only did you find the love of your life, but a perfect person to help run out amazing country. This is one of the happiest days of my life. Go out there and make that girl the happiest girl alive." Catrina cupped both of Fitz's cheeks and kissed them. Fitz smiled at his mother and hugged her. After his mother left Teddy popped his head in.

"Looking good brother! You ready?"

"Teddy, I've been counting down the days and hours for this."

"Alright! Let's do it!" The brothers hugged and headed out to the Abbey. There was a lot of A-Listed celebrities that were in attendance and it was the Wedding of the Year.

When they arrived the crowd went wild and Fitz and Teddy happily waved at them and headed into the Abbey. Olivia arrived fifteen minutes later and the crowd was louder when they saw her. She looked breathtaking. When she arrived at the top of the steps Eli greeted Olivia and learned down to kiss her on the cheeks. Ethan was dressed in uniform to Fitz and Teddy and he looked so cute. Olivia and Fitz both decided it would be beautiful for both Eli and Ethan to give her away. Ethan was next to his mom and he was also holding the rings.

As royal tradition the groom was not supposed to see his bride till she got to the altar, but Teddy looked back at Olivia and spoke to his brother.

"Fitz if I were you I'd turn around right now and look at your wife to be." Teddy smiled at his brother. Fitz turned around and instantly he was emotional. Tears formed in his eyes and next thing Fitz knew he was crying because how beautiful Olivia was. Olivia wore a long sleeved wedding dress by Alexander McQueen(I envisioned Kate Middleton's dress). A tiara was her something borrowed. From head to toe she was just so beautiful. The crowd was so moved by Fitz's reaction to seeing Olivia some even cried a little. It was just beautiful to witness.

When Olivia, Eli and Ethan reached she gave him a small smile. When she realized he was crying Olivia gave her mans a hug.

"It's okay Daddy! Be happy you're marrying mommy!" Ethan comforted his father.

"I know buddy! I'm a lucky man! I am crying because how beautiful mommy is." Fitz smiled and ruffled his son's hair. Eli gave Olivia away and went to reach for Ethan but he wanted to stay with his dad. It was so cute he stayed next to his parents for the whole ceremony. The media thought Ethan was the cutest thing.

"Do you Olivia Carolyn Pope, take Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third as your lawfully wedded husband?" Olivia smiled and said:

"I do." Fitz smiled at her.

"Do you Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third, take Olivia Carolyn Pope to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"In the power invest in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fitz lifted Olivia's vale and kissed her. They were finally man and wife. Everyone in the Abbey stood and clapped for the happy couple. Soon they were walking out of the Abbey and headed to the Palace for their Balcony kiss. The carriage to take them was beautiful and topless so the crowd got to see the happy couple. Fitz and Olivia happily waved to the citizen of Laconia. When they arrived to the Palace the couple was led to the Balcony where Ethan and everyone waited for them.

The couple came out and there was loud cheers from everyone in attendance. Fitz looked at Olivia and leaned down to kiss her. The rest of the day was busy because they had wedding pictures and Olivia and Fitz had to get ready for the reception. When they were ready for the reception Fitz wore a navy blue tux and Olivia had on a beautiful red dress on. They looked dashing. They headed to their "Getaway" car which was one of the cars that his dad owned which was a classic mercedes sport car. Fitz and Olivia lived it up at the reception. Their song was "All of me" personally performed by John Legend.

The people in attendance went wild when Olivia twerked on Fitz when they danced to "Bodak yellow". Over all this was the best day of Olivia and Fitz's life. Later on that night when Fitz and Olivia reached their private jet to take them to Thailand, which is where the couple picked to honeymoon. Fitz got comfortable when Olivia left to go get something. She came back with a little bag.

"Livvie….I said no more presents!"

"I know baby….But I feel like your gonna like this one!" Fitz smiled and took the bag from his wife.

When he pulled it out there was a little onesie that said "See you in December Daddy!" Fitz looked up at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant baby…."

"Oh my god…..I love you so much! I'm going to be a father again! I promise Livvie….I will treat this baby the same as I treat Ethan. I love you, my son and this baby in your stomach so much…" Fitz kissed Olivia with so much passion it knocked the wind out of her.

CORONATION

Ten years and seven children later, Fitz and Olivia were being crowned King and Olivia as Queen consort because she wasn't of royal blood. But, still she will still be called Queen Olivia. As Fitz and Olivia processed in Catrina looked so proud. Proud of her son and daughter and law. She knew her time has come and it was time for Fitz and Olivia to lead this country to prosperity. There ceremony was underway and the couple held hands all throughout. The crown was listed off of Catrina and placed into Fitz. The bishop then placed another crown on Olivia's head. Ethan, Beatrice, Louie, Alexander, Diana and June had their proper head pieces on as well. While the new born baby Nicolas was sleeping away in his uncles arm.

When the ceremony was finished Fitz called his eldest son over.

"Come here Ethan." Ethan smiled proudly and went to his father. Fitz and Olivia had Ethan's name changed officially to Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Fourth because he was going to the future king.

"Yes, dad."

"I King Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Third crown you Prince Fitzgerald Thomas Bernard Rutherford Grant the Fourth the Crowned Prince of Laconia. There is a lot of responsibilities which comes with this title my son. Do you accept?"

"It is my honor to accept father. I only wish to be half the great leader that you are."

"No, my son you will be greater." Fitz smiled and opened his arm to embrace his son. Fitz had a the bishop place the crown he wore when he was Crowned Price of Laconia. Ethan wore it proudly and his brothers and sisters were so proud of their older brother. The family headed out to the balcony to address the crowd. Fitz made his speech and it was yet another memorable day for the Grant. When they got back and put all of the kids to sleep. Fitz joined Olivia in the study. He joined her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"How does it feel Queen Olivia?"

"I feel amazing, but title or not I am so happy Fitz. I love you so much. How does it feel King Fitzgerald?"

"Livvie, as long as I got you by my side I can accomplish anything."

A/N: There you have it! Sad to see this one go, but it have been an amazing journey. Thank for sticking by me and look out for more updates!


End file.
